Waste My Time
by tearitapartx3
Summary: [troyella, duh] Continuation of Waste My Time oneshot. Troy & Gabi get in a fight. Gabi is going through some life problems, one of them the most unexpected things ever. Can Troy help her out? Summary sucks. Read and Review! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Waste My Time With You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Authors note: The first section of this is from my oneshot that is now turned into a story 'Waste of Time' in the 'Meant to Be' oneshot collection. I have big plans for this story (gasp). If you already read it, then the line in the middlish seperates the new stuff from the old stuff. :) Have fun.**

* * *

Troy sighed as he grabbed a basketball and started shooting hoops with Chad. "Dude, what's up with you. You're game is... horrible." Chad commented as Troy missed a three pointer. All Troy could do was shrug, grabbing the ball and attempting to shoot another. Once again, it was way off. Thank God basketball season was over. Troy rested his hands on his head to catch his breath.

"I dunno man." Troy said as he paced in circles, trying to regain energy.

"Well, I do. It's Gabriella." Chad shot in a three pointer, got the rebound, and then shot a two pointer.

Troy sighed and at that momment, Gabriella unknowingly entered the gym. Her and Troy were supposed to be reahersing for the musical.

"What's wrong with you and Gabriella?" Chad questioned as he shot another basket.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. It's not like she actually-" Troy sighed as he grabbed the ball and threw it angrily at the bleechers.

Before he had a chance to Gabriella began to cry rather loudly. She slammed the doors and ran off. Troy gasped.

Chad gave him a questioning look

"Likes me." Troy finnished and thought for a second, "Damn it. I was supposed to rehearse with her." Troy dropped the ball and ran off.

"Gabriella!" No answer. He followed her into the girls bathroom, (it's afterschool folks, noone would be in there). "Gabi. Just listen to me." He said as he grabbed her shoulders, "You didn't let me finnish."

"Troy, it's okay. You don't have to waste your time on me anymore." She struggled and succeeded to get out of Troy's grip. She ran out of the bathroom, and began to walk home.

Troy grabbed his cellphone. He grawled as he punched in Taylors number. "I'm such an idiot." She finally picked up. "Taylor, thank god."

"...Nice to talk to you too, Troy." Taylor laughed nervously.

"I have a problem. Chad was asking me how things were with me and Gabriella, because everyone in the world knows I like her. And I said I don't know why I'm wasting my time, because she'll never like me as more than a friend... She was there and only heard the first part and stormed off, and she wouldn't talk to me." Troy said frantically, slurring his words together, as if it was a race who can explain their life long problems the fastest.

"Okay. Just go talk to her... and this time Troy. Make her listen. I've got to go, sorry. Good luck Troy." With that she hung up the phone.

Troy grabbed his coat and walked outside. It was raining. "Great, what a wonderful day I'm having." He put on his hood and started to run. He reached her house. He didn't even bother knocking on the front door. He climbed up the balcony. The curtain was opened. Gabi was laying there on her bed with her face down in the pillow. He knocked. She looked up, tears still streaming down her face, and stuffed her face in her pillow, leaving Troy out in the pouring rain. Troy started to cry. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. The door was unlocked, bingo.

"Troy, just get out, please." Gabi cried.

"No, not until you listen. Gabi, you didn't hear the whole sentence." Troy cried. "Chad asked how things were, and I said I don't know why I bother wasting my time, because you'll never actually like me more than a friend."

Gabriella laughed over her cries, "Well Troy, that shows how much you _really_ know about me." She got up and went to walk out. Troy grabbed her and hugged her. Tears were pouring out of each sets of eyes.

Gabi cried into his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her head up with his hands and cupped it. He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a short peck. Oh no, it was one of those 'made for tv' kisses that you always swear that if it was you your knees would go weak and you could just die. That's what Gabi did. Troy held her up and then broke away.

"I want to waste my time with you."

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella smiled, it was a weak smile, but it was a smile none the less. He ran his fingers through her long curly hair. "I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said, still half embarassed for making it a big deal.

"For the last time, it's no problem. Plus, if this didn't happen, I highly doubt I would be standing in your bedroom confessing my love to you right now." Troy half laughed. Gabriella laughed under her breath. "Well, I should probably get going." Troy said as he let go of her, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No, please don't. At least right now." She pouted. Troy nodded and took off his damp coat and hoodie. He was there in a wifebeater, a complete wreck (i know, highly impossible for thee zac efron to look like a total wreck), yet he never felt better. Gabriella turned up the TV and sat down on the bed. Troy accompanied her. He wrapped his arm around her, and she cuddled up close to him. 'Perfect fit' Troy and Gabriella both thought to themselves. They smiled. It started to rain hard. Gabriella jumped a little when she heard the thunder, and practically screamed when the phone rang. Troy looked over at his cellphone. "Hello?" It was his mom. "I don't know. Let me ask and I'll get back to you." Gabi gave him a confused look. "She wants me to stay here. But I'll just walk home. It can't be too bad outside." Troy said.

"Oh no you won't go out there Mr. Bolton." Gabriella jumped up. Troy just laughed. She dragged him by the arm down the stairs. Mrs. Montez looked up from her book down the stairs, must run in the family, and smiled. "Hi Troy." Troy had a 'yikes' look on his face, "Uh, hi Mrs. Montez." "You know sweetie, you can just use the door." She said as she pointed to the front door. Troy turned red. "Anyways. You are not going home in this weather." Gabriella argued. Mrs. Montez nodded her head, "Noone is going to leave this house with weather like that. You can stay in the guest room." She said as she turned around to look at Gabriella and Troy. "Are you sure? I don't want to seem like a bother." "That's never stopped you before." Troy's face went from happy to a 'fake' sad. "I'm just kidding. Gosh." Gabriella said as she nudged his arm. "Gabi, do you want to show him the guest room?" Gabi nodded and lead Troy upstairs.

The room was across from Gabi's. He smiled at the thought of being across from her. He thanked her. They both sat down on the bed. "So..." "...So." Troy mummbled, unsure of what to do next. "What did you do today?" Gabi asked. Troy just laughed. "What? I hate akward silences. And you weren't going to say anything." "I wasn't going to say anything, but I _was_ going to do this." He kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time it was deep. They kissed for a few minutes and was interupted by Mrs. Montez. "I'm going to go to bed. What time do you want up?" Gabi grawled, "Ten mom." "Okay, goodnight." "Goodnight." They both replied in unison. "Well... I think I'm gonna go in my room." Troy nodded. They both got up. "Where do you think you are going?" Gabriella asked. "Get my backpack?... And walk you to your room." Gabi laughed. Troy picked up his bookbag and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight." Troy said as he exited the room. "Goodnight." Gabriella whispered.

Troy grabbed some practice clothes from his bookbag and threw them on. He took off the half damp wifebeater and blue jeans and threw them in his bag. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and a wildcats teeshirt. He crawled into bed. He sat there for an hour. He thought about everything. The musical, college, and more importantly, Gabriella. As his final thoughts before he went to sleep crept up, his door knocked. "Troy?" Someone whispered. He walked up to the door and opened it. He seen Gabriella with a pillow. Troy laughed under his breath and let her in. It was still storming outside. He crawled into bed, and along the side of him, Gabriella layed. She scooted close to him, "Sorry. I just HATE thunderstorms." She whispered. "It's fine." Troy whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her. She had never felt so safe, so protected. She smiled during her sleep that night. The last time she smiled in her sleep since the days before her father died.


	2. lets get these teenhearts beating faster

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Authors Note: expect another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. :) Unless I wind up rewatching and rewatching Zac on the Suite Life. We he laughs its so cute. Haha. Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

It was eleven fifty five and Mrs. Montez was still up in bed. She continued to read the romance novel. She let out sighs as she read, remembering her husband. The phone rang. "Hello?" "Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Montez. Is Gabi home?" "It's fine Taylor. Let me just run up to her room really fast to get her." She said as she put her book on her bed and walked up stairs. She opened Gabi's room door. Noone was there. Mrs. Montez laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes. She opened Troy's door. There they were, all snuggled up together. Just as Mrs. Montez was about to wake them up, she seen it. It was her daughters smile. The smile that had been absent since her father passed away. Mrs. Montez walked out of the room, happy that her daughter was finally happy. "She's asleep. Can I have you call her in the morning?" Taylor thanked her and they hung up. She took one last look at her daughters smile, cherrishing every moment of it and closed the door behind her. 

Gabriella woke up at 8:30. She almost jumped when she opened her eyes, only to find herself in her guest room with Troy's arms around her. Troy laughed. Gabi hushed him, "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught?" She whispered. Troy mouthed sorry as he pulled her close to him. "Sleep good?" Troy asked, still using 'inside/we shouldn't be hear' voices. Gabi nodded and smiled, "You have no idea." Troy grinned and kissed her forehead. They heard the downstairs shower running. They nodded as Gabi went down the stairs. The shower stopped and moments later Mrs. Montez came through, dressed for work. Gabi's heart stopped. She hated lying to her mother. "Where's Troy?" Her mom lauhed with a smile on her face. "I think it's too early to wake him." She nodded, "Okay sweetie. Well I'm off to work. I left money on the counter if you and Troy want to go get lunch or something." She said as she kissed her daughters forehead. "Bye Mami."

As the door shut Troy crept down the stairs. "Does she know?" Troy asked, still whispering. Gabriella laughed, "Yah, I guess so. I just don't know why she didn't say anything." They both shrugged as they went off the kitchen. They grabbed a poptart and sat on the couch to watch music videos. After a while of getting bored Troy insisted the walked to his house to get his mom's car and the two of them go out to eat. She nodded. They started to walk. Troy imediatly entwined his fingers with hers. They soon approached his house. He grabbed his mom's keys and left her a note. They both sat in the car. Troy turned on the radio. Panic! At The Disco was playing. He looked at Gabriella who started singing. He joined. "Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster." They playfully sang along with the song. After the song was over they laughed.

They got out of the car and walked into Steak and Shake. Troy got wide eyed as he seen Taylor and Chad there. "TROY!" Chad yelled across the resturaunt, waving at his friend. Everyone stopped to stare. They must have just gotten there also. Troy and Gabriella walked across the resturaunt to be seated with their friends. "Glad to see everythings okay with you two." Chad said as they approahed the table, "Well, maybe a little bit more than okay." Chad winked as he noticed that they were holding hands. Everyone laughed. The waiter came up and greeted them. "Uhm. I'll have a single with everything with a chocolate shake and fries." Troy said. Everyone shouted for the same thing. The waiter laughed. "I'll be right out with your meal." He said as he walked away. "What have you two been up to?" Troy asked. "Well, first we got breakfast, then we drove for a while. Then we ate again." Taylor slapped him upside the head, "Excuse me? You ate breakfast. Don't make me look fat." The girls giggled as the guys rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile Gabriella's mom was at work, talking to her co-worker Sandy. "Yeah, but Sandy, you should have seen it." She said as she explained to her about her daughter. "Wow. I would have woke them up." "Yeah, I was going to. But you should have seen the smile on her face. It hasn't been like that since Dave died." Sandy nodded. Just as they were finnishing up their discussion the boss marched in. "Uhm. Sandy, can I talk to Karen alone?" Sandy nodded and exited out of the room. "Mrs. Montez, we may have to relocate you." Karen's jaw dropped. "But you promised that we wouldn't have to transfer any more." "Mrs. Montez, I understand that. But it is something we must do. Plus, it will only be for 6 months. I promise. After that you can come back here." Mrs. Montez paused, "I know, but I promised my daughter we wouldn't have to move anymore, and she's just finally happy and..." "Karen. Only 2 of the months are during school. Plus, Florida is amazing." Mrs. Montez had no choice but to accept, it could cost her her job, and you can't exactly raise a 15 year old girl with no pay.

Back to Steak and Shake. "Gabs, what are you doing for your birthday?" Taylor asked as she finnished off her hamburger. Gabi shrugged, "I've never really done anything for my birthday. Maybe a party, or dinner or something." Her cell phone rang. "Okay... Okay mom." Gabi hung up the phone. "Troy, do you think you can drive me home?" Troy nodded as he said goodbye to his friends and he grabbed her hand, "Is everything okay?" "If i know what is coming next, then no." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her.

They arrived at the house. Troy walked her to the door where Mrs. Montez opened it. "Gabi, we need to talk. Troy, you should hear this as well." They both stepped inside and stood in the foyer. "Gabi, we're moving." Tears began streaming down her face, "You promised Mami." Troy wrapped her arms around her and she cried into the chest. "When?" Troy asked. "Wednesday." "But..." They both mummbled. "I'm sorry. I really am." With that she walked out the room. Gabi looked up to Troy. He had a tear rolling down his cheek. She put tears in this allstar basketball players eyes twice in 48 hours. She was ruining him. She was ruining herself.

They stood there and held eachother. Everything they did was akward. The fact that they were going to be split apart was insane. They both wanted to die in eachothers arms right then and there.

* * *

Don't shoot me. I promise it'll be better. 


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well. I DO OWN THE POEM! Score!**

**Authors Note: **Expect another one after the Suite Life. I'm ona roll. I have at least 5 more chapters planned out already!

* * *

School was akward. Gabriella didn't want to tell anyone. It would be too hard. They sat in Bio together at a labtable as the class played jeporady. Another team said the wrong answered. "OH DOUBLE WHAMMY!" Chad shouted as he and Jason high fived eachother. Taylor glared at him, "It's jeporady, not whammy." He played upset and kissed her on the forehead, "I don't really care. You know why?" Taylor raised her eyebrows at him. "I am Chad Danforth. And you love me, and you know it." Taylor laughed, "Ya caught me."

Gabriella sighed. Troy grabbed her hand, "You okay?" "Yeah. I'm just gonna miss it so much." He squeezed her hand. "You'll be back by nxt school year. It'll be fine." Gabriella looked down. "You know why?" Gabriella looked up at him. "Because I love you." Troy said as he kissed her. "Mr. Bolton. This is not a movie theater. You're lucky I don't put you in detention." "Sorry."

Monday and Tuesday were a blur. Gabriella was leaving on Wednesday morning. Troy and Gabi told the gang when they went out to dinner on Tuesday. Everyone was in shock. That night Gabriella couldn't sleep. She signed on the computer.

Gabix3: Hey.

Bolton14: Hey.. What are you up to?

Gabix3: Everything but sleeping, you?

Bolton 14: Same...

Gabix3: Troy, I'm sorry about putting you through all of this.

Bolton14: Are you kidding me? You're worth it. :)

Gabix3: I've got to go. I'll talk to you some other time.

Bolton14: Like tomorrow.

Gabix3: Troy. I'm serious. I'm leaving.

Bolton14: Sweet dreams, **_I LOVE YOU!_ **

Gabix3: I love you, too! 3

Sweet dreams, I love you, too! 3

Gabix3 signed off at 11:47:23 p.m.

She sat at her computer. She sat up allnight on the couch staring at her laptop... It was 1 o clock. She grabbed a notebook and began to write.

****

Troy-

I can not put into words how much you mean to me. Ever since I have known you, I have been so much happier.

I never knew that someone could make me feel this way. It's amazing. I know that I'm moving, but please don't let this

split us apart, because I love you and that counts way more than distance. Plus, I told Taylor that if Sharpay does anything

that she will murder her for me. Please don't let distance break us up. No matter where I am I will always love you. Promise

that you will call or go online everyday, because one day without you is murder to me. This is the hardest day ever, not

because once again I am leaving, but I am leaving behind something I've never had. Troy Bolton I love you and I will see you

this September.

I'm sorry for screwing things up. I was really looking forward to that spring 'musicale' too. Good luck with everything Troy Bolton.

Even though you don't need it because you are pretty amazing at pretty much everything you do. Just please make sure that we don't loose touch, or I will kill you when I get back to East High. I can't say it enough. I love you Troy.

I never understood how people could say 'I love you'

Its the most powerful thing ever

If you say it and don't mean it

It will break a girls heart forever.

I never understood how someone could say 'I hate you'

It's a strong and meaningful phrase

It can make you want to cry

And put you under a gaze.

I never understood jealousy

You should be happy with what you are given

Take a look around at others

You should be happy that you're livin'.

I never understood perfection

It was a myth that was not true

To reach it would be impossible  
But giving up I was never able to do.

I understood how to say 'I love you'

Because I looked into your eyes.

I understood how to say 'I hate you'

When I thought you told me lies.

I understood jealousy

When I'd see you with a girl.

I understood perfection

When you stepped into my world.

Love, Gabriella

She folded it up, wrote his name on it and set it on top of the laptop. She cuddled up in her blanket on the couch and fell asleep. She had a horrible dream. No, not dream, nightmare. Troy was on the expressway when a drunk semi-driver ran over his car, the same way her dad died. She woke up sweating. She grabbed her cellphone, 4:38. She sighed as she threw her cellphone at the chair. She sat there staring at the ceiling.

Around 7 her mom woke up. She said that she'd be right back. She picked up breakfast for her and Gabriella. Around 7:30 she came back. Gabriella didn't really have an apetite to eat. She just kind of tore apart her food. Around 8 the doorbell rang. Gabriella's mom looked up at her, "Can you get that?" Gabriella sighed as she stomped out of her chair and to the door. She opened the door to see a very tired Troy. She hugged him. Mrs. Montez walked up to the two. "Hi Troy! Wow, you look tired." Troy yawned, "Yeah. I'm not used to being up this early." Mrs. Montez paused, "But school starts at 7:30." "Yeah, and I don't wake up until noon." Everyone laughed. Mrs. Montez walked out of the room. "Mom. We're gonna go for a walk." "Okay, make sure you're back here on time though." "I know." She looked at Troy, "I've got to get out of here." She dragged him out of the door.

Troy went in his mom's car and got something for her. The first thing was a letter and a few boxes. She went to open them up. Troy grabbed them, "No no. You can't open those until you've left, and you miss me." Gabriella laughed. She started to cry. Troy handed her another one. It was a charm bracelet. It had a heart, star, musical note and a tiny car. She hugged Troy. All she wanted to do was stay here. He held her close to him as he started to cry as well. "Troy. I don't want to leave." "I don't want you to either." The paused and held eachothers hands. She looked at him and sighed. The moving trucks pulled up. Gabriella's mom came out of the house, "Gabi. We have to leave sweetie." Gabriella started bawling her eyes out, "I love you." "I love you too." And with that they loaded up the rest of the furniture and Gabi got in the car. She sat in the back seat so that she could lay down. She brought the presents with her. Troy was standing there in her driveway. "One second Mami." "Okay hurry." She ran out of the car and across the street and gave Troy the biggest hug. She kissed his lips. They kissed for a minute but realized that her mom was there. She grabbed the poem out of her pocket and handed it to Troy. "I'll call you later tonight." He said as she walked off. "I love you Gabriella Montez." Gabi turned around and smiled. "I love you more." And with that she got in the car and drove away.

**_

* * *

I want to cry! LOL. I love Troyella. It makes me happy. _**


	4. Right Beside Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors Note: Kind of just a filler, I guess. Leading up to the big chapter. :) Heh. Be excited. Be afraid, very afraid!

* * *

As they drove out of the sub she stared at the window. She grabbed the letter. _He said to open it when I miss him, and well... I miss him already. _She opened up the letter and started to read it.

Gabriella-

You are pretty much the most amazing person I have ever met. I can't explain how much I love you. It's like if you gather up all of the energy from the sun and put it in the jar, and times it by 5.6million, it still wouldn't be enough. Before I start to ramble let's go through the steps.

#1: I already gave you this gift, but you are probably pretty puzzled by a few things.

The heart is for my undying love for you. You mean the world to me. All of our memories together are the best things that have ever happened to me.

The star is for how many stars I would wish on at night for you to be mine. I forgot which star it was that night before our fight, but I kinda wish I would've remembered. It seems pretty lucky. I would wish for you to come back to me.

The musical note is pretty obvious. It's for the feeling I get when I sing with you. Its unexplainable (yeah, and we thought this was obvious).

The car is for how long I would drive just to see you're beautiful face. I would drive across the world for you, Miss Montez ;)

Now. Open up the box number two.

Gabriella obeyed the letter and opened the second box. It was a CD.

Now put it in your cd player.

She put it in her walkman and pressed play.

Now. When you are feeling down or something, play this. These are all of our songs. All of the songs that remind me of you are on here.

She smiled as songs that they sang to in the car and love songs. She laughed when she heard the Panic! At The Disco song they sang in the car.

Now the box #3. There are a dozen roses. When the last one dies I will stop loving you. And it depends when you decide to open this, some of they might have already died :)

She started to cry as she opened up a box that revealed a dozen roses, one fake, varrying in shades of pink and red.

Now box number three is my favorite. Read it, and read it carefully. This hints to something ;)

Gabi undid an envelope and pulled out a poem.

****

I never thought I would feel like this in my life,  
But that sure wasn't true.  
The day we sang up on that stage  
I knew I was in love with you.  
Some say that they don't believe in 'love at first sight'  
Well obviously it hasn't happened to them  
Because the day I sung my heart out to you  
I only wished to see you again.  
My wish came true when you walked into East High  
Up til this day you are all that is on my mind  
And on your sweet sixteen  
I hope I am what you find.  
Now that this has happened  
It makes me appreciate what I love.  
Because I am for sure  
That you were sent from up above.  
I never felt this feeling I am feeling now  
I feel so happy and alive  
And it only happened  
When you put your hand in mine.

Gabi sat there as she cried in her pillow. She was still confused though. She thought and thought until she drifted to sleep.

A day and a half later (a/n: how long does it take to drive there? lol.) they arrived at their new home. Gabriella doesn't call it her home. Her home was back in New Mexico. This was just a 'temporary living arangement' to her. It was only one week until her birthday. Just when she found something that she could do, they go and ruin it for her. She's never had friends because she was always moving. She's never had a birthday party. She sighed as she sat in her new 'temporary' room. The walls were plain and white. She began to organize things. She put her clothes up in her closet. She put her laptop on her desk. She decorated the room with memories from East High. Pictures of her and her friends, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason and more imporatantly all of her pictures of Troy. She sighed as she put the last one up of him and her next to her bed. She threw on her sheets and her comforter and snuggled up. At an odd time in the morning the phone rang. She grabbed her cellphone. She didn't care what time it was because it was Troy. She answered it.

"HEY!" She practically screamed.

"Hey you!" he said, "I've missed you."

"Tell me about it." Gabi laughed.

"Well. I had noone to sit by in chem for the last couple of days. Then at lunch things were, quiet. And then at home I had noone to -"

"I get the point." She yawned.

"You're tired?"

"Well duh. There's a time change Troy."

"Ahh. SHOOT! Forgot about that. Well i'll let you go then.

"No. I wasn't complaining. Plus, I've been sleeping in the car." She sighed. "I'd do anything to be with you right now." She said as she looked around her new room.

"Same here. Well not to be with me, but with you, because-"

"Troy... You're rambling." Gabi laughed.

There was a yell from the opposite side of the phone. "Well, if you can't tell that's my Dad. I've got to go. I've got alot of planning to do."

"what?"

"I love you. Sweet Dreams!"

"I love you too."

With that they took a second to see who was going to hang up. Finally they both hung up at the same time. Gabi fell asleep.

Gabi slept in until eleven. Her mom and her agreed she wouldn't go back until after spring break. She walked to the kitchen to grab breakfast. This was her routine for the next few days. She felt so alone, with no one to hold, because Troy wasn't right beside her.


	5. Super Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, what's new?  
Authors Note: I wanted to get in another chapter tonight, but I ended up goingout and I'm tired so tomorrow morning for sure. There's kind of a suprise. Anyways, ZanessaFan I actually want to go into the culinary arts. If theres one thing I love more than writing it's cooking. :) Anyways. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's days were getting crappier and crappier. With each day she missed Troy. Even talking to him online was heart breaking. They kept their conversations short. They knew the other was crying on the other end. You could hear it in their trembling voices every night before Gabriella went to sleep. On Wednesday and Thursday calls were lessening. Calls from Troy stopped, calls from Taylor stopped. Calls from everyone from East High came to a hault. Her mom was having loads of phone calls, but whenever Gabi would walk in Mrs. Montez would rush into a 'Gotta go, bye'.

Gabi sat up in her room during the nights and wonder what was going on. She came up with myths of her mom starting dating. It lead her to believe that that was the only reason she was in Florida, in this crappy room. She locked herself up and isolated herself. Gabi made her mom agree to not send her to school until after Spring Break. The week came to a close. Everyone had plans to go to Cabo and such, but Gabi? She had plans for herself to sit in her room, blaring music and avoiding all signs of civilization. Every couple seen was heartbreaking to her... She flipped all of the frames of her and Troy over and cried herself to sleep at night.

Gabi walked down the narrow hallway that next morning. Still half asleep she rubbed her eyes. "Happy Birthday sweetie. What do you want to do today?" Mrs. Montez said, rushing up to Gabi. Gabi shrugged, "Nothing." Her voice was faint. "Are you sure?" She stopped walking. "Because I **_KNOW_** I didn't just fly out from New Mexico for you to lock yourself up in your room all day." Her heart stopped.

She turned around quickly, almost loosing her balance. That was it. There Troy, yes, thee Troy Bolton. Her beloved boyfriend, her best friend. She ran up to him, nearly knocking him off of his feet. She clung herself to him, afraid to let go. "Oh my god!" She screamed as she squeezed him tight. Troy just laughed and wrapped is arms around her. "I have missed you so much." Troy whispered into her ear. "But... HOW?" She asked, looking around. Troy pointed to Mrs. Montez. "Thank you SOOO much Mami." She said, not unwrapping herself from Troy. That week and a half seemed like... years. "Why don't you grab his stuff and show him to your room." She happily grabbed his duffel and skipped to the bedroom.

Troy walked into the bedroom. It was plain. White walls, with the only thing decorating it was a bulliten board full of pictures. All of the pictures on her desk were knocked over. He studied everything carefully, from the dead dozen (minus one) roses to the pink stitching in her comfortor. Gabriella walked over to the bed next to him, "It's only temporary. Until I come back to East High." Troy smiled and held her hand and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Uhm. You missed." She said as she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I still can't believe you came! This is by far the best birthday ever." "That's why I couldn't talk to you. I would have told you, and it would have ruined the suprise." He paused and laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face." Gabi hit his arm lightly. She layed down, leaving her legs dangling on the side of the bed. Troy got up and turned back over all of the picture frames.

Gabi turned red, "I missed you too much to look at them." Troy just laughed under his breath. He sat back on the bed and fell back next to her, grabbing her hand and playing with the dangling charms. He grasped on to the little car. "Told ya that I'd travel around the country just to see you." "I knew to never doubt Troy Bolton." She said, giggling a bit as she scooted closer to him. They sat there for a minute. A silence overtook them. Moments later Gabi interupted it. "Troy?" Troy looked at Gabriella who was staring at him. "Mhm?" "Thank you." She put her head on his chest and just layed there. It was the best feeling in the world to her. He slowly rubbed her back.

"Are you guys ready to go to dinner?" Gabi and Troy rushed to the sound of food. They were starving. Troy grabbed something out of his duffel and ran outside and dashed to the car. When they got to Olive Garden they immediatly gave Gabi her presents. Troy gave her a card. The envelope was somewhat big. Gabi tore it open and a ticket fell out of the card. She picked it up and stared at it. "It's a ticket to New Mexico. You can come right after school ends. I mean, if it's okay with you Mrs. Montez." "Of Course!" Everyone had wide smiles on their face. Gabi hugged Troy. "Well.. That one was from Me chad and Taylor. THIS one is from me." He said as he pulled out a small box. Inside layed a silver heart neclace. She once again hugged Troy and gave him a kiss.

"I know that it's your sixteenth birthday, but we are going to wait to give you a car until we get back to New Mexico. That way we won't have to worry about driving it home." Gabi smiled at the thought of going home, and the thought of driving. "Well, Troy was your first present. We were going to get a big cake and have him pop out of it, but that would take too much work. Anyways." Gabi's mom pulled out a box. "Here." She smiled as she handed it to her daughter. It was a ring. It was the Return To: Tiffany & Co ring that she had been wanting. She jumped up and ran over to her mom to hug her. "Thank you! Oh gosh." She said as she slipped it on her finger.

They got home. Gabi yawned and headed to her room. She grabbed a pair of red velour pants and a wildcat shirt and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and got changed. As she was walking out her mother called her. She walked over to her mother who was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. "Goodnight Mija. I hope you had a great birthday." She said kissing her forehead. "You have no idea. Thank you so much." She hugged her mom. "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Montez said as she headed to her room. Gabi walked to her room to find Troy walking out with a toothbrush in hand. Gabi pointed to the bathroom as he got ready for bed. She crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling for a minute.

"We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." Gabi rolled over to find Troy walking, well dancing rather, through the doorway, pretending to have a mic at hand. He crawled in and sang the rest of the song to her. She curled close to him and fell asleep. "In a way that's different than who we are." Troy finnished the song and stared at the sleeping beauty. It would be hell to leave... again.

**

* * *

**

**I'll update tomorrow!**


	6. Brand New Day In A Life That You Hate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, duh.  
Authors Note: Ah, I love you guys. Thanks for all of the good reviews. Sorry it took a bitlonger than expected. I didn't wake up until 2 and then got suckered into watching Summerland videos on YouTube. Haha. What a Saturday I had. I'll be writing tomorrow, including adding a chapter to the long lost 'Start Of Something Entirely New'. I have no idea what it'll be, but I'll dream up something tonight. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

The next few days were amazing. Troy and Gabriella were unseperatable. They did everything together. From going out to dinner and getting pictures in a photo booth, to just sitting outside looking at the stars and heavy makeout sessions, they did it. Everyone was having a blast.

Thursday rolled up quicker than it was supposed to. Troy had to be at the airport by two. After going out for lunch the three of them drove to the airport. Karen sat down with the duffel bag and Troy's carry-on and suggested the two find something for Troy to read on the plane. They agreed and walked to the nearest shop. They ended up picking up a Sports Illustrated magazine along with some snacks. On the way back they held hands. Gabi faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She said, smiling up at him. "Anything for you." He replied as he kissed her forehead. "Can you promise me one thing?" Gabi looked up at him. "Try to have fun here. You'll be back in New Mexico before you know it. Plus, you're coming for a week after school." Gabi frowned at the thought of trying to have fun without her friends. "Please?" Gabi sighed, "Fine. I promise." "Good." They both smiled as they both leaned in for eachothers lips.

They walked back to Karen who had seats reserved. They sat there for an hour or so, and when five o clock rolled along, they started to board the passengers. "Thank you Mrs. Montez." Troy said hugging his girlfriends mother. "Anytime Troy. Have a safe flight." Troy went up to Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. He hugged her tight. He noticed a tear roll down her cheek and onto his shirt. "Hey. Don't cry. It's only going to be another month untill we get to see eachother. Then you get to come back." He kissed her lips. They sat there for a few minutes until his row was called. "I'll call you when I land." Mrs. Montez and Gabi nodded. "I love you." He said as he turned around, flinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his duffel. "I love you too." Gabi said as she hugged her mom for support. As he reached the doors he turned around and pointed to his eyes, then his heart and then at Gabriella. She did the same back to him, adding a number two at the end. He blew her a kiss. They both laughed and soon the doors closed. "It's okay sweetie." Karen said, comforting her daughter.

A half an hour into the flight Troy pulled out his carry-on. Laying on top of his stuff there was a letter that said TROY on it with hearts surrounding his name. He laughed, "That is so like her." He said under his breath. He opened the letter.

**Troy-  
I can't stress how much this week meant to me. Thank you sooo much for coming out here  
for me. I can't wait until school is out so I can come back to New Mexico to see you. I'm going  
to miss you so much... I love you with all of my heart, Troy Bolton. You never seize to amaze  
me. Have fun. Well, not too much fun ;) Tell everyone I said Hi and that I miss them. Call  
me as soon as you get home. Bye Boyfriend! 3  
With all my love, Gabi**

He sighed as he rolled back his head and fell asleep.

Gabi got home an hour later and went to lay on her bed. She noticed a peice of paper on her pillow. It said Gabi on it with hearts and stars all over it. "That is so like him!" She said to herself as she opened it up.

**To the most amazing person I have ever met-  
Gabriella Montez. When I hear your name it makes my heart melt. Wow, that sounded really  
corny. But it's true. Thank you so much for letting me stay at your house this week. It was  
really wonderful to spend time with you. I can't wait until you come out to Albequrque to visit.  
I love you so much. It's undescribable. Try and have fun out there. I will be missing you until then.  
I will call you everyday, and I will miss you. Bye Girlfriend. 3  
Yours always, Troy**

She put it by the picture of the two and sighed. She pulled out the pictures from the photo booth at the mall and stared at them. The first picture was normal, she had her head on Troy's shoulder and they both smiled. The second was a funny picture. Gabi was laughing at Troy who was sticking his tongue out. The third was a picture of Troy kissing Gabriella on the cheek. And the last was of the two kissing. She smiled as she set the pictures back down. Troy called, saying that he got in okay, and that he enjoyed his letter. Gabriella thanked him for coming and that she should get going to sleep. They said their 'I love you's and Gabriella fell asleep.

The weekend was short. Too short. Monday morning she rolled out of bed and took a shower and dried her hair. It was curly so she left it down. She put on some makeup and threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs. She put on a pair of red converse's and grabbed a poptart out of the cupboard. "Morning." She smiled to her mom as she sat down at the table. "Morning sweetie. Are you almost ready?" Gabi nodded as she grabbed a black bookbag and headed to the car.

At school she walked into the office and was greeted by the principal and office assistants. She went to her first class, Chem. She sat down. "Gabriella?" She heard someone ask as she pulled out her binder. "Carly? What are you doing here?" Carly was Gabi's mom's coworkers daughters, who happened to be one of her good friends at Cambrook her freshmen year (a/n: definatly made it up.). "My mom transfered here after Christmas break when the company relocated everyone. Where'd you end up going?" "New Mexico." Gabi said, smiling at the thought. "Did you like it there?" Gabi laughed, "You have no idea." Carly took a look at Gabi's binder. "I can see why! Who is that?" She asked as she pointed to the pictures of her and Troy in the photobooth. "Troy." Gabi sighed happily.

"Everyone get in your seats. You're in school now kiddos, it's not spring break." A male teacher walked in. He looked about 25. He passed out papers. It was stuff that they already went over in East High. Gabi only remembered because she helped Troy with it. As he was explaining how to do it to the class she finnished it up. "When you are done, turn it up to the desk." Gabi didn't want to seem like a braniac scholastic decatholan champion, well wait she was. She waited five minutes and turned it up to his desk... "You're done awfully fast." he said, not removing his eyes from the book he was reading. He looked up "Oh, you must be Gabriella. Hi, I'm Mr. Trupp." "Hi." Gabriella said, "That's a great book." She pointed to the book that was on his desk. It was the book that she read on New Years. Mr. Trupp smiled, "Don't tell me the ending." Gabriella smiled as she giggled a little bit and returned to her desk.

The day came to a close. It wasn't no East High, but it was better than alot of the other places. She didn't want to get connected to anyone because in a few months she would be leaving anyways. She walked home from school that day. When she got home she was home alone. She checked her cellphone for missed messages. She listened to her voicemail. "Hey Gabs. It's Troy. Just wondering how your first day went. Give me a call when you get a chance. Love you." She immediatly called Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered.  
"Hey you." Gabi said, semi cheerfuly. "Oh hey girfriend." Gabi giggled a bit. "How was your big day?" Troy asked. "It was..." Gabi paused, thinking back to her day, "Okay." "You're lying." "No, I promise." "Make any new friends?" He asked. "Not exactly new. But one of my old friends was there." "Hm. Interesting. Any boyfriends?" Troy asked, laughing after. "Yes." Gabi said. Troy just shut up. "He's a basketball player." Troy sat there. "His name is Troy Bolton. He's the love of my life." Troy just laughed, "I hate you." "Oh, that hurt." She said sarcastically. "Well, I have to go try and figure out this Algebra II homework since I lost my tutor." "Good luck Wildcat. I love you." Gabi said. "I love you too. I'll talk to you later on tonight." "Okay. Bye." And with that she hung up.

Her mom walked in the house. "How was your day?" Karen asked as she sat down a few grocery bags on the counter. "Good. Why didn't you tell me Carly went there?" "Are you serious? I knew she went to Florida, just not there." She laughed. "Well, I better get started on my homework." Gabi said as she headed to her room. The truth is, she went to her room just to lay there and dream about going back to East High. She was afraid everyone would change. _Maybe they won't like me anymore, I mean, I did leave them. _Gabi thought. She sat there. Maybe going back to East High wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, sorta. Anyways, I'll update more tomorrow morning, maybe get two chapters in. I've never been more into writing a story in my life. LOL. 3**


	7. The Break in the Bend

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :(  
Authors Note: Grasias for the comments! It means alot to me. I'll be updating RIGHT after I watch RENT. Expect a update of Something Entirely New too:) Ah, anyways, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Gabi layed on her bed. Thinking. The school year was already over. It flew by. She had fun, it actually gave her second thoughts about East High. She shook that thought out of her head. 'What if they don't like me anymore. What if everything changed.' She kept thinking to herself. She jumped up when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, without even looking at the caller id. "Hey." "Oh. Hey Troy." She said, relieved. "What are you up to?" "Packing." Gabi lied. She had second thoughts about going. She was leaving tomorrow afternoon, but she was unsure of if she really wanted to go. "Great.. I can't talk for long but I will be at the airport around threeish to pick you up." Troy stated. "Okay. Well, I better get back to packing." "Okay sweetie. I love you." "Bye." Gabriella said faintly and hung up. Troy stood at the other end of the phone, confused and somewhat hurt.

Gabi layed back down on her bed, her Mom came in. "Gabi. Aren't you packing?" She asked as she held up the empty suitcase. Tears came out of Gabi's eyes, "I don't know if I want to go." "Well... Don't you want to see Troy?" Gabi nodded her head. "And your friends?" Gabi stopped. "What if they changed or they're mad at me." Karen hugged her daughter, "That's highly unlikely." "I'm just afraid." Gabi said as her mom rubbed her back. "Troy would love if you came. Gabi, he really loves you." "I know, and I love him too. It's just-" "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll pack up some clothes for you?" Gabi nodded her head and layed back down. By 10 she was asleep.

In the morning Karen took Gabi out to lunch and they headed to the airport. By the time they got there they had just enough time to go through luggage. Within minutes of sitting at the gate, they started to call off rows. Gabi's row was called. She got up and hugged her mom. "Everything will be okay." Karen reassured her. "I'll call you when I get off. I love you." Karen nodded her head, "I love you too. Have fun" She smiled at her daughter who was walking off.

The plane ride was horrible. It must have been storming. Holy Turbulance Batman! She was relieved to reach New Mexico. The landing was rather smooth, considering the whole ride sucked.

She walked down the crowded hallway and into the airport. She found Troy standing with his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She realized what a bitch she was being last night, the whole no 'iloveyou' thing. "I've missed you." She said as she looked into his eyes. She leaned into kiss him. It was deep and passionate and strong, just like their relationship. When they pulled apart they sat there and smiled at eachother. "I love you." Gabi said as she kissed his cheek. Troy bit his lip and smiled (a/n: sorry, had to add that because when zac does it it is the most adorable thing inthe world melts Sorry.) "I love you too."

They grabbed her stuff. Good thing her luggage was bright pink, easy to spot. She grabbed her bag and headed to Troy's car. He threw her bag in the trunk and then walked over to open her door. "Thank you." Gabi said as she jumped in the car. He closed the door and walked around to the other side.

As they approached the house all Troy could do was smile. Gabriella was confused. Troy grabbed his suitcase and opened the door for her. She stood in the doorway, astounded. She looked around. 'Welcome Home Gabi!' Signs hung from the ceiling in his living room. "SUPRISE!" Troy and all of her friends who were hiding behind the couch shouted. Taylor and Kelsie ran up and hugged her. She had tears of joy streaming down her face. Chad walked up to her, "Hey! Nice to have you back!" He said, hugging her. Troy stood in the doorway smiling, with his hands in his pockets. She turned around and stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Soon her friends dragged her to get some pizza.

She sat in the kitchen surrounded by Kelsie, Taylor and other people that she talked to. "So, when are you coming back?" Taylor asked. "End of August. Maybe sooner." Gabi smiled. She looked at Troy who was leaning against the counter talking to Chad, Zeke, Jason. "Has anyone changed?" Gabi asked, looking around. Taylor nodded her head. Shit, I knew it. Gabi thought. She pointed to the door where Ryan and Sharpay walked in. Sharpay ran up to her and gave her a hug. "We all missed you so much!". Gabi just stood there, amazed. Ryan walked over to Troy and the gang and started talking like they were best friends. Gabi laughed. Maybe change was good.

After the party, Taylor and Chad helped pick up. "Girl. It is so good to have you back." Taylor said as she hugged her friend once again. Troy and Chad rolled their eyes and laughed.

After Chad and Taylor left Troy and Gabriella were left alone for the night. They got changed and crawled in bed. Gabriella snuggled up to Troy. She had to tell him something, but decided not to. She just wanted to enjoy the time they had together.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh snap! Not the greatest, so it's pretty much just a filler. Let's just say I've been watching too much Summerland :O x3 thanks guys!**


	8. Clever Cover Story Awards Go To You

**Disclaimer: I.OWN.NOTHING  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is kind of random and out of the blue, but kind of important to the plot. Sorry if it leaves you confused. I've been watching a little too much Summerland. Haha. LoveYouGuys!**

**Sorry these past few chapters have been short. They don't seem so short until they get on the page! LOL. Plus I haven't had a lot of time lately. x3 ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up around 9 that morning. She didn't want to wake up Troy so she layed there. Minutes later she felt him move around, and stretch. She turned around and kissed him gently. "Morning Sunshine." Troy said causing Gabriella to giggle a little bit. He got up and grabbed Gabi's hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat down at the table watching Troy "Eggs?" He asked as he rumaged the fridge. Gabi smiled and nodded her head. Troy brought out the eggs, bacon and some shredded cheese. He cracked an egg into the bowl,one handed. "Wow. Get lessons from Emeril?" Gabi joked. "No. Zeke." Gabi just laughed and stood up. He was whisking the eggs and pouring them into a bowl. Gabi wrapped her arms around him and stood on her toes to peek over his shoulder. "You seem like a real expert." Gabi said watching his every move. "It's eggs and bacon... It's pretty hard to screw up." Troy laughed, "If you want to see me in action, you should've seen Zeke try to teach me to make cheesecake." Gabi just laughed. When he was done he set the plates on the table, grabbed two cups and orange juice. He poured them and walked back to the table.

After a long afternoon of watching movies and tv, they wound up talking. Gabriella told him all about Florida. He smiled, "It's good that everythings okay there." Gabi just put on a fake smile and nodded. Wow, that was the last thing that Florida was was good. She had terrible news to tell him, but decided to wait.

Troy led her to the backyard. Past the basketball court and everything, its actually really beautiful. There were flowers and trees everywhere. I stopped walking and just looked around. Troy laughed, "Yeah, my mom asked my dad and he said sure, but as long as a basketball court was blocking it." They laughed. He sat on a bench swing that was hung from a tree. Gabi sat next to him. They held hands and rocked back and forth on the swing. That was it, Gabriella couldn't takeit anymore. "Troy. We have to talk." Troy stopped and looked at her. Fear filled his eyes. "I don't know if I can moving back here." 'WHAT?" Troy flipped out. "WHY!" He cried. He wanted to die, he couldn't take her being gone for months, but forever? "Troy, I have nothing to do with it." "Then tell me why!" Troy said, practically crying now. "I can't say." Troy jumped off the swing and faced her, "It's me isn't it?" Gabi shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Whatever." He said as he turned around to walk away. "It's not about me or you, Troy. It's about my mom." She was crying. Troy turned around. "Whats wrong?" "Sh-She's..." Troy sat back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "What's she doing?" Gabi sat there, practically clawing into Troy's back with her nails. "Drinking." "What?" Troy said, suprised at this. Her mom seemed so nice, What happened? (a/n: okay, someone has been watching too much Summerland. cough me...)

"I don't know when it started, but I don't think she knows that I know. Ever since the end of April she's been drinking at nights. Now she's been drinking in the mornings too. I just don't know what's going on." She cried. Tears rolled down her cheek and onto his shirt. "She's never home anymore. The night before I left was the first time we actually talked since she started and all I could smell was alchohol. Please don't say anything." Her words were mummbled and faint. "Did you ask her about it?" Troy asked, still in complete shock. She shook her head. "Gabi, you have to tell her that she needs to stop." She shook her head rapidly. "She'd hate me Troy. I just can't do that." Troy squeezed onto her. "Noone could ever hate you Gabi. Noone." They sat there for the longest time.

Mrs. Bolton looked out the window to see Gabriella's head rested against her son's shoulder. She smiled at the thought of how cute they are. She looked at the table which was filled with foods. She poked her head outside. "Dinners done you two." Troy turned around and nodded and held up a finger. Mrs. Bolton just nodded and went back inside. "Dinners done, but if you don't want to go inside then I'll stay out here with you." Gabi smiled up at him. "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" They said as they got up,holding eachothers hands. Gabi just nodded.

Dinner was the last bit silent. Mr. Bolton was actually being nice to Gabriella. "How is Florida." Gabi looked down at her food and then back up at her boyfriends dad, "It's fine." Troy reached for her hand that was resting on her armrest of the chair. He rubbed it softly. "That's good. And how's your mom?" Gabi just looked back down at her food, "Fine." She lied. She squeezed Troy's hand for support. Troy just looked at his Dad. "Uhm. Mashed potatoes?" Troy offered to Gabriella who was staring at her plate. She looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. "Yes please."

After dinner they sat up in Troy's room. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner." Troy said as Gabriella scooted closer to him. "I guess I just didn't want to believe it." She said. "Hey." Troy said causing Gabi to look up at him. "It'll be okay. I promise." With that Gabi kissed him on the lips. Ten minutes later Gabi found herself practically on top of Troy. Noticing what she was doing she quickly got off. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." Troy nodded and grabbed some sweatpants. He threw them on and sat back on the bed. Gabi came back and sat at the edge of the bed. "Troy?" She asked, wondering if he was still awake. He turned over and faced her. She layed down next to him. "Thanks." She said smiling. "For what?" "Always being there for me." She hugged him and then turned around and went to sleep.

* * *

I'll update tonight. x3 hope you liked it. 


	9. We'll turn it up&We'll play a lil faster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah  
Authors Note: Gah. A SHORTfiller. Duh. You learn alot though. But uhm. THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS MY LOVES! x3 It makes me feel special. I'll update later tonight. I just needed a filler. Uhm. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked and Troy wrapped a blindfold over her eyes. He laughed, "You'll see." She just shut up. "Here" Troy said, bending over, "Get on my back. It'll be easier." With that she hopped on his back. "TROY BOLTON! Where are we going?" She squeeled. She heard the doors open and closed and felt the sun pour over her skin. After another minute or two of walking he set her down. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "One. Two." He grabbed the blindfold and untied it. "Three."

She looked around. There was a blanket set out in the middle of the garden with a picnic basket. She smiled as Troy led her over to it, grasping her hand. "It was nice out, so I thought we'd do something special... I mean, not that we wouldn't have anyways if it wasn't nice out, just something special outside-" Troy rambled. Gabi kissed him on the lips, cuing him to shut up. "You ramble so much." Gabi giggled. Troy put his hand over his head, a nervous habit of his, and looked at the ground, "Sorry." Gabi wrapped her arms around him, "No, it's cute." She smiled and kissed him once again.

They sat down together on the blue blanket. Troy pulled out a whole meal for the two. "You cook this?" Troy nodded as he handed Gabi the food. "It looks good." Gabi smiled as she grabbed a fork and started to dig in.

After the meal was finnished they sat there together, in the shade of the tree. "So." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabi. "What was it like at your old school?" "Before East High?" Troy nodded. "Kind of like what East High would've been without you." Troy looked confused, "Another year of me being a freak. Everyone wanting to copy off of my papers and that is the only reason they would talk to me." Gabi scooted closer to Troy, "But somehow, you changed all of that." Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "What about your new school?" "Technically it's my old school. I'm moving back here alone if I have to." Gabi smiled. Troy just laughed. "It was... okay. Not bad, but not good. I think I was afraid of it being good." Troy nodded. "Well, so far I've been doing all of the talking... So." She paused, "Were you... different? Before the musical I mean." Troy shrugged, "A little." He sighed, "All I really cared about was basketball, and the team." Gabi mouthed 'oh'. "It's just there is so much more to life than basketball."

Gabi sat there for a minute, in silence. "Who did you date before me?" Gabi asked, regretting it as she finnished saying it. Troy laughed, "You'll be suprised." Gabi sighed and looked at the ground, "Sharpay?" She sat there, afraid of the answer. "Umm, No." He replied quickly. Gabi laughed, relieved. "Noone." Gabi looked at him, more confused as ever. Did she just hear right? She was Troys first girlfriend. "Well. I did go out with Andrea, but that was in fifth grade. For a week." Gabi laughed. "Why? I mean, any girl would be lucky to have you." "My dad never let me date. He was too afraid of it getting mixed in with basketball and stuff." Gabi felt akward, "Then how are you dating me?" Gabi asked. Troy grabbed her hand, "I think he realized that I wasn't going to give you up. Not for anything." Gabi smiled. '_Anything_' she repeated in her head. "What about you?" Troy asked. "Oh yeah. TONS!" Gabi said sarcastically.

They sat out there for an hour, asking eachother questions. Before they knew it, it was dark outside. They layed down on the grass together and stared at out at the sky. It was full of stars. Who knew you could see so many stars in Albequrque. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Gabi asked, not taking her eyes off of the night sky. "Not even close." Troy said as he kissed her cheek causing Gabi to giggle. Troy got up, flinging Gabriella up and picked her up so that her hips were over his shoulders. "TROY BOLTON!" She started to squeel. "What" She was laughing "On Earth" She tried to finnish her sentence, but couldn't because Troy was going up the stairs and onto the deck. He opened the door and let it shut behind him. "Hi mom." I heard Troy say, unsure of where she was. When he turned to go upstairs I saw her. "Hi Mrs. Bolton." She laughed as they went upstairs "Troy. Put her down!" "Kay MOM!" He yelled, flinging her down on the bed. Tears were coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard. He straddled her hips and leaned in and went in for a kiss, "I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." He said and kissed her gently on the lips and got off. "That was extremely random." Gabi laughed, "But I can't say that I didn't like it." They turned on the TV and fell asleep on Troy's couch in his bedroom cuddled together.

* * *

Sorry it's short and kind of retarded! I'll update tonight! x3 thanks! 


	10. Drink Down the Gin and Kerosene

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Authors Note: Well it's exactly one o clock and I really liked writing this chapter. I'm tired, so it may not be great, but it was fun. Enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews. It makes me feel special. I don't go into school till 11 so expect one in the morning maybe? Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were as amazing as ever. Gabi really didn't know what she was worried about. She really didn't want to go home. When she looked into Troy's eyes, it felt as if she belonged there. As if that was her home. But it wasn't. She got to go back to her drunk mother who doesn't even know what she's doing. Gabriella sighed as she packed her bags the morning of her flight. Troy helped her. They had breakfast together and left for the airport.

"Mom I'm gonna go take Gabi to the airport. I'll be back later." Troy shouted as he grabbed my suitcase and dragged it out of his room. They heard the whole family rush down the stairs. Mrs. Bolton hugged onto Gabriella. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Gabi thanked them. "Anytime. And if you need ANYTHING then call us. We'll be here." She smiled at them. She shook Mr. Bolton's hand. "Thank you Mr. Bolton." "Anytime Ms. Montez. I hope you'll be back here soon." She smiled as she grabbed her purse and slid on her shoes. "Bye. Thanks once again." Gabi said as she headed out the door.

Troy flung her bag in the trunk of his SUV and began to drive off. When they arrived at the airport they still had a while until she had to leave. They sat down in the chairs and enjoyed each others company. Finally it was time for Gabi to leave.

"Sorry there's no letters or anything this time." Troy apologized as he wrapped his arms around her, "Didn't have time. You know, since we spent every second together." He joked. Gabi glared at him, "Are you complaining?" She asked. "That is the last thing I'd ever do." He said smiling at her. "Gabi began to grab her carry-on. Troy pulled her by her arm, swinging her back into a hug. "Listen, if anything happens when you get home then call me and I'll get you on the next flight to Albuquerque. Understand?" Gabi nodded and smiled, "Thanks." She said as she kissed him. They began to make-out, gathering stares from young children and disapproving adults. They just stood there after. "Flight 814 to Albuquerque, New Mexico, you are now boarding." "That's me." Gabi said as she stood there, tears began to run down her eyes. "I don't want to go Troy." She said as she began to cry into his chest. "Listen, just go talk to your mom about all of this, and if you want to come back, I swear to God, I will get you on the first flight back out here. My parents love you, they'll let you stay out here with us." Gabi didn't move. "Please, just go talk to her." Gabi nodded as Troy wiped away her tears. He kissed her. "I love you." She said. "I love you too."

Gabi sat in her seat. Midway through flight she reached into her purse to grab her journal. She undid the table and began to write.

June 15, 2006

I don't even want to go home. These past days have been unbelievable. There wasn't a care in the world. Now I'm gonna have to go back to my drunk mother. I don't know why she's doing it, but she needs to stop. It's ruining me. I wanted to stay here with Troy so bad. I think I might just fly back here. My mom won't care. She probably won't even notice. I highly doubt she's gonna be home when I get home. I don't know what to do. I can't wait to get back to East High. I miss it so much. Only 2 more months here, hopefully. Maybe if I get lucky we'll move ASAP. I've been listening to new music lately. It reminds me of the musical. It's all from RENT and Phantom of the Opera and such. I also discovered a few good bands from Chad. His taste in music has changed a lot. It's insane. Sharpay and Ryan are nothing like they were. It's a good thing never the less. Well, I think they guy next to me is trying to read it. What a weirdo. I'll write more when I get home. See what happens.

3Gabriella

She sat in her seat and fell asleep until the plane came to a landing. The gears that were underneath her seat started to move, causing her to jump. She gathered her things and soon they were able to leave the plane. She grabbed her stuff and took a cab home. No one was home, of course. She threw down her suitcase and purse and headed to the kitchen. Not a note, nothing. Except there was one thing that answered her question, bottles of alcohol. "Did she forget I'm coming home?" Gabi asked herself out loud. She called Troy. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He picked up, "Gabi?" She was crying. "She's not here Troy. No note no nothing." It's okay, she probably just went out to get something. "WHAT? Like more alcohol, because by the looks of my kitchen she drank every liquor store in town dry." "Listen, just wait a few minutes, maybe she'll come home. She probably just went out for a minute." "I guess you're right. I'll call you back later tonight I guess." "Wait, how was your flight?" Troy asked, trying to change the subject. "Eh, okay." "No weird creepy stalker guys sitting next to you?" "Actually, yeah." "That sucks." "No, it was kind of nice. We started talking and we're hanging out later tonight. We're going to dinner." She said sarcastically. It was silent, "I guess you didn't quiet catch the sarcasm in my voice…." She said, wiping away the last of her tears. "You can never tell with you." Troy laughed. "Well, I gotta go. My Dad wants to work on some new plays." "Let me guess, fake right, break left?" "No, he said he has something completely new. Shoot me in the head." "Well, I'll let you go. I love you." "Love you too. Bye." "Bye." Gabi said faintly.

She laid down on the couch and started to drift away. She woke up at 2 in the morning. It was practically impossible for her to fall back asleep. She turned on the TV. She peeked her head outside, no sign of mom. She sighed and laid back down. An hour and a half past. There was a rattle at the door that kind of creeped Gabi out. She cuddled up to her blanket. In burst a drunk mother.

"Oh, Gabi…" her mother said. Her voice was slurred. Gabi just glared at her mother, disappointed. This was against everything that Karen taught her daughter growing up. "What is wrong with you?" Karen said sharply. "Me! What is wrong with you." Gabi said pointing to the kitchen where empty bottles of Vodka and various liquors were scattered. "This is really none of your business." "Yeah, you're right. It's none of my business on what my mother does, even though it kills me inside." "Gabi, you really don't understand." "You're right, because I'm just a kid." She sat there for a second, "I may be a kid, but I do know when my own mom is doing something completely wrong." "Gabi, it was just tonight." "No, it wasn't just tonight because I got home at 3 and you still weren't home. I WATCHED you for the past month and a half sit there and drink in the morning afternoon and night. AND I'm sick of it." Gabi said. She was crying hysterically. "Then you can just leave." "Fine. And I will." She said as she stormed off, grabbing her cell phone and running to her room. She punched in Troy's number and threw various clothes in her suitcase. "Pick up the god damn phone Troy." She looked at the clock. Figures, he wouldn't be awake at this time over there. It would be early morning, and let's just say Troy's 'morning' is one. She grabbed her book bag and crammed her purse in it. She grabbed a light jacket and slid on her shoes. She grabbed a picture of her and Troy and stuffed it in her pocket. Her mom was already in her room. She grabbed her suitcase and all of her money from previous birthdays. She grabbed a piece of paper.

Mom-

I'm going back to Albuquerque. I can't deal with this. If you ever realize that you're not only ruining you're life but mine, or want to apologize call me up and I'll come back, maybe. I hope you understand that I'm not going to sit here and watch you be miserable. You need to stop this. I'm staying over Troy's house. You told me yourself to leave, so here I go. Good luck with this whole stop drinking thing, if you ever want to stop.

-Gabi

She threw it on the table where she had a full vodka bottle, since that was the first place her mother would go in the morning. She grabbed her stuff and headed down the street. She walked to the bus station. "Excuse me. When is you're next bus that goes to Albuquerque?" "In an hour." "One ticket please." He nodded and she handed him money. "Thanks." She said as she walked off. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at it, in hopes that Troy had called. Nothing. She'd wait another hour. After the bus was loaded Troy called. "Gabi?" "Yeah?" she said. "What's going on?" "I'm leaving Troy. I'm coming back." "Wait, what happened?' "She came home at 4ish and started screaming at me and throwing stuff. She told me to leave. So I did." "Where are you?" "On a bus." Troy sighed, "Gabi, your mom was drunk she didn't mean it." "She's always drunk. And you know what they say, a drunk person's words are the sober person's thoughts." Troy sighed once again. "What happens when she gets sobered up when she wakes up and you're gone?" "Troy, I have it covered. I left her a note." "Do you want me to get you a plane ticket." "No, I'm fine. I'm already here. I'm gonna take a nap… Such a long night." "If you need anything call me, I have to go talk to my parents. I love you." "I love you too." Gabi said as she hung up and leaned against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

**It seemed alot longer when I typed it. LOL. I'm gonna go get some sleep. Please review. Even if you don't like it, give me ideas or something. x3 Thanks!**


	11. The Rise and The Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. For Serious.  
**

**Authors Note: Yay! Fifty+ reviews! Me saying I'm happy would be the understatement of the year! Anyways. Just to let you guys no the chapter titles pretty much have nothing to do with the chapter (with a few exceptions). They are from songs that I like (notice all of the BrandNew and Panic! At The Disco, lol.) I'm glad you guys are liking it. Well, It may be short because I have dance in an hour, but it'll be good. I promise! Thanks my loves! x3 enjoy!**

----  
Troy walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast and his dad was sipping coffee and reading the sports section in the newspaper. "Uhm. Can we talk?" The parents turned to face him. He took a deep breath in. "Gabi is going to have to stay with us for a while." "Didn't she just go home?" asked a concerned Mrs. Bolton. "Yeah, well she's coming back." Troy said as he paced back in forth. "What's wrong." "Listen, I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't tell." Troys dad set down the paper, "I knew that we shouldn't have let them sleep in the same room". Troy sat there with a serious face, "It's not that Dad." "Then what is it?" His mom said, looking him straight in the eye. He sighed, "Her mom has been drinking". Troys dad stood up, "Well, adults drink sometimes.". "It's not sometimes though, Dad. It's been everyday. Morning, afternoon, night." Tears came running down his eyes, "I wish I knew what she was going through, but I don't." He said as he sat down and burried his head in his hands, "Just don't tell her I told you. It's just she has to stay here." Troy's parents nodded. "Why don't you go lay upstairs." Mrs. Bolton said, rubbing her sons back. He nodded and walked upstairs.

"We have to do something about this." Mrs. Bolton said as she picked up her phone. She sat there unpatiently. She leaned against the wall, "I had no idea. Poor Gabi." Mr. Bolton said as he sat there at the kitchen table, not reading the daily sports section, but staring at the wall. She called again. There was an answer. "Mrs. Montez?" Mrs. Bolton asked. "She's not here yet. But Karen, please listen to me." Troy couldn't quite hear what was being said at the opposite line. It was angry though. "You need help. This isn't fair to anyone." She said as she leaned against the wall. She waited a minute. She made some disgusted looking faces. "Listen, she's staying here with us until you get help. There is no way that I'm going to send Gabi back when you are doing this." After moments of arguing Mrs. Bolton slammed the phone onto the charger.

Troy walked up to his room and layed down. A half an hour into the Four Brothers his phone rang. "Hello?" It was Gabi. He couldn't quite understand her. "Gabi, calm down." "Calm down? You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Troy paused, shit. "They wouldn't let you stay until I told them. It's funny, they thought you were pregnant." "Haha, that's hilarious." She said sarcastically. "Listen, everythings going to be okay. Where are you?" She slowed down, "Just entered New Mexico." "Call me when you get done okay?" She made a faint okay.

Troy sat down and finnished the movie. It started to storm. He sighed and thought about how much Gabi hated storms. It was pouring. The door rang. "Troy, can you get that?" Mrs. Bolton screamed at her son. He slowly rolled out of bed and sulked to the door. He swung it open. There was Gabi, with her bags and everything, drenched. Her hair ws soaked and her mascara was running from the mixture of rain and tears. She waved at the cab and it drove away. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Troy. They were both standing outside in the storm kissing, passionatly. She looked at him as he started to grab her suitcase and bookbag. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him once again.

After they threw everything in Troy's room, he made her change before she got sick. He wrapped a fleece blanket around her and they walked down the stairs to the basement where his parents were watching TV. "Mom, Gabi's here." He said as his mom jumped up and ran to hug her. "Oh thank god." She said, "Are you alright." Gabi just smiled and nodded, "Thank you for letting me stay here." "It's no problem. If there is anything you need just tell me or Jack and we'll get it for you.." "Thank you." Gabi said faintly, kind of embarassed about her mother. Troy walked into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?" He asked as Gabi curled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She shrugged, "I'm okay". "Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded. He grabbed her hand and they went upstairs to his room. "Make yourself at home. You can put your clothes in those drawers or in the closet." He said as he pointed to various places in his room. "I have to go take a shower really fast." Gabi nodded as he kissed her on the lips. He soon walkedinto the bathroom that was connected to his room.

She took her suitcase and threw it on the bed and unzipped it. She took out all of her clothes and put them in the drawers. She was done before Troy came back out. She just layed in his bed. She felt at home. He walked back in the room with wildcat sweatpants and a wifebeater, hair still wet. He layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her sniffle. "You okay?" He asked as he scooted close to her. She nodded. Liar, he thought. "Gabi, tell me what's wrong." He said as he rolled her over. "I feel bad Troy. I'm such a pain in the ass." Troy just looked at her, "No you're not. That is the last thing you are." "First my idiot mother, and now I have to barge into your house and ruin everything." Troy just laughed, "I'm glad you are here. I probably would be in my bed right now crying." She looked at him and laughed, "Isn't that what you are doing now?". He turned red, "Yeah, but that's not the point." He smiled at her. "Gabi, listen to me. I love having you here. There is no other place I'd rather have you then right here." He said as he kissed her nose.

She rested her head on her chest. "Troy?" She asked, seeing if he was still awake. "Yeah." She glanced outside. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He looked outside to find it sunny. He nodded as he grabbed her hand. They slid on flipflops and opened the door. The ground was damp. The feeling was hard to explain. The cold wetness and the heat of the sun fused together. They walked down the block to find Chad and Taylor walking out of Taylors house. "Gabi? Girl I thought you left!" She said as she ran to give Gabi a hug. Gabi laughed,"Yeah, so did I." "Why are you still here?" "Uhm. I've got to go." She said as she dragged Troy away from Chad and began to walk home. "Sorry." She said. "It's fine." "It's just, I don't want to tell Taylor. I don't know why but I don't think she should know quite yet. I mean-" Troy kissed her. "And you say I ramble alot?" She giggled... They sat there in akward silence. "Race ya home! Gabi said as she started to run. Troy ran to keep up with her. She was actually ahead of him. She was smart enough to take her flipflops off and carry them. She stood in his driveway. She laughed.

He swooped her off of her feet and carried her in the house. "You cheated." He said as threw her on the couch. "How?" She laughed. "You're a girl, you know how to run in flipflops." She laughed, "I took them off." She said as she showed him the flipflops that were still in her hands. He sighed, "You win." He picked her feet up and sat down on the couch and place her legs over his lap. Gabi got up and switched positions so that her head was laying in his lap. "Comfy?" He asked as he laughed and rubbed her head. She nodded her head and smiled.

Troy's mom walked in, "Gabi, you're mom just checked in for help." Gabi sighed, she knew as soon as her mom was okay she'd be back in Florida. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to stay with Troy

----------

**No cliffy this time. Kind of ended on a boring note. Anyways, hope you liked it. I had a long day. Two of the schools by me had bombthreats. It sucks because I have some friends that go there and one of the schools has them all the time. I'm just afraid something might actually happen one day. / Anyways. Thanks to all of my reviewers. You make my life better! x3**


	12. Love Can Break In

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. For the last time.  
Authors Note: Thanks for the review guys. I've been super busy with dance and homework i hate precalc and spanish. I'll try to update tomorrow because Fridays are my free days. Thanks for the review. I x3 you guys. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Troy sat down at his desk with a blue book in front of him. He began to write.

I really don't understand why Gabi said I should keep a journal. It  
seems kind of useless. Anyways, it's been about a month since Gabi  
left here. Her mom is better, I guess. I'm afraid she's lying when she  
says that everything is Okay. We all know how Gabi likes to keep  
things a secret. I'm kind of upset. School starts in a week and  
Gabi still isn't back in New Mexico. I have this gut feeling that she's  
not coming back anytime soon. Shes had a rough summer. Poor  
girl. If she doesn't come back Ill die. I miss her so much. I'm in  
love. And Im not kidding. Dad has been working me so hard lately.  
I wish he wasn't my coach sometimes. The only time we dont play  
is when it is storming outside, and thats because HE hates getting  
wet. Ive been listening to alot of music lately. It keeps my mind  
off of things. Jack's Mannequin is amazing. Gabi perfers Something  
Corporate. I tried convincing her its about the same. She says  
its not the same 'piano rock'. haha. What a loser! x3 I miss her so  
much. Maybe she is right. This journal thing is kind of helping.  
Anyways..

"TROY! YOU HAVE A PACKAGE!" Troy jumped, interupting his thoughts. He ran down the stairs before his dad could yell at him again. His dad was grinning. What the Hell? "Uhm. Where is it?" Troy asked as he looked around. "It's outside. I couldn't bring it in." His dad shrugged. Troy opened the door.

It was quite the package. It was his girlfriend standing right in front of him. She waved off the moving truck and her mothers car. He wrapped her arms around her waste and picked her up so that her feet were no longer touching the floor. He spun around in circles. After he stopped she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you so much." Troy said as he smiled at her and dived in for a kiss. "What are you doing today?" Troy asked as he walked her inside his house. "Unpacking." Gabi said as she pouted a bit. Troy laughed, "Can I help?" Gabi nodded. "Come on." Troy dragged Gabi down the stairs where his parents were watching TV. "Gabi!" Mrs. Bolton said, excitedly. "How are you?" "Good. It's just great to be back here... for good." She smiled. Troy interupted, "I'm gonna go help her unpack." "Okay. Have fun you two."

They were up in her room. Gabi unpacked all of her books onto her bookshelf. "You write ALOT." Troy noticed as they put away, what seemed to be thousands of journals. They were ranging from pink with bunnies which was obviously from her younger years, to solid black and brown ones. Gabi unpacked her clothes as Troy continued to unpack various books.. It was creeping up to 8 o clock when they finally put the comforter on her bed. They hung up pictures of them and their friends and soon they fell back on the bed. "Thanks. I'd still be unpacking the first box of books." Gabi laughed as she rolled over halfway on Troy.

"I think it's time for random questions." Gabi said as she heard Troy laugh. "Why do we always end up doing this?" Troy asked. Gabi shrugged. "What would you bring if you were stranded on a desert island... Three things. Different answer than last time." Troy sighed. "A bowling ball. Ketchup. And a mariachi hat." (**a/n**: if you know what this is from I'll give you a hug.) Gabi just looked at him and laughed. "We played this game ten times Gabi. I'm running out of answers." He joked. She glared at him. They layed there. "Your turn." Gabi said. "Okay.. What would you say if I did this." He rolled on top of her and straddled her hips. He bent over and kissed her. They stayed there and made out. When he kissed one spot on her neck she jumped. He laughed and sat up, still on top of her.. "So what would you say." "I'd be speechless." He laughed and rolled off of her. "Your turn. Again." Zac said as he looked at her. "What do you want to do when you get older." "Marry someone amazing and maybe have kids. And become... something." "Oh. Just someone." "Yeah. Someone amazing. Someone who knows me well. Who can make me laugh." They paused. "Someone like you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Dinner you too?" Gabi's mom walked in. Troy was afraid to talk to her after it happened. "Sure mom. We're gonna take it up here." After eating pizza they layed in bed until Mr. Bolton called, demanding his son to get home, it was urgent. He kissed Gabi goodbye and left, hoping that everything was okay.

* * *

**Sorry it was super short and uneventful. I'll try to make it more interesting. Ive been having a writers block of some sort. Adios!**


	13. Its Missed When Its Gone

**IOWNNOTHING  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Kind of short chapter, but it explains alot. Kind of. I'll update later tonight. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Troy charged in his house door, fearful of what may have happened. His parents grabbed their coat and rushed out of the door, dragging Troy behind them. His mom was speeding. She had never been such a crazy driver. They finally pulled into the Albequerque Hospital. They ran in and Mrs. Bolton stopped Troy as his father went up to the front desk. Troy was completely oblivious to what was going on. All he could do was wonder who's name his Dad was asking for. Jack turned around and waved on his wife and son. They rushed up a few flights of stairs and into a room around the hall. The Danforths and Taylor were sitting there. Taylor and Mrs. Danforth were crying hysterically as Mr. Danforth wrapped his arm around his wife and looked up at Jack and shook his head.

"Shit." Troy said as he rushed and tried to get in the room. His dad held him back. "Troy, you have to stay out here. They're not letting anyone in." Gabi soon rushed into the room, panting from running. She mumbled an 'oh my god' under her breath as she clung to her crying boyfriend. It wasn't one of those 'I love you and want to make out with you right now' hugs. But more of a 'I love you and I am here for you.' type of hugs, if you get the difference. She started to cry as Jack and Mr. Danforth pulled eachother aside. "It doesn't look good." Mr. Danforth said. "What happened?" Jack asked. "Drunk driver. I could kill that guy right now." He said as he paced around in circles. The doctor walked up to the two men. "He's still not awake. They say that it's not very likely he will survive this. But we're not giving up on your son, Mr. Danforth." Mr. Danforth leaned against the wall and slouched down to the floor and burried his face in his hands.

It came upon 3 o clock. Everyone sat there, eyes wide open, hoping and praying for the best. The doctor walked out. All eyes gazed upon him. He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." Everyone hid their faces and tried no longer to hold back tears. Troy ran out of the room and out of the hospital, Gabi following him. "Troy!" She screamed. He just kept walking. He stood outside and leaned against the brick wall.

Gabi soon found him. His head leaned back against the wall. His hands were in his pockets. Tears were streaming down his face. Gabi hugged him. He hugged her back, which suprised Gabi. She rubbed his back as, he for the first time ever, had to have a shoulder to cry on. "It'll be okay." Troy shook her off. "How in the Hell can you say this will be okay? My best friend just fucking died Gabi." He said, flinging his arms in the direction of the building where his best friend was laying dead. "I know what you are going through Troy." She said, still trying to comfort him. "No. You have no idea what I'm going through." He yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and walked inside. She turned to him, "Yeah. You're right. I have no idea. My Dad didn't die or anything." And walked inside.

Troy sat there in complete shock of what just happened. Everything was too much. First Chad dying, and now he felt like an ass about what he just said to Gabi. He sat there against the wall for a while. More like an hour. Soon his Mom came down. He looked up, and tried to pretend that he didn't notice her. Didn't work. She came rushing over to him. She hugged him, knowing not to say anything. "Do you want to see him?" Troy nodded. They went upstairs and up to the room. He walked past Gabi, realizing he was a complete ass. He walked over in the room that Mrs. Danforth just walked out of. She was crying her eyes out. Everyone rushed over to comfort her. Troy took a deep breath and walked in.

There he was, just laying there. Troy sat there and stared at him, unsure of what to say or if he should say anything at all. Flashbacks of all of their memories came into play. Like winning the championship, and pretty much everything that has happened with them since they were kids. It was his bestfriend. He had to get out of there. But first he got up and touched Chad's shoulder. "I love ya man." He said as he wiped away his tears. He walked out of the room. Jack pulled his son into a hug. "Wanna leave?" Troy just nodded. The Bolton family walked out of the hospital. All of them in tears.


	14. The Stars Spell Your Name

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Authors Note: Sorry for those of you who are upset. I am too...Uhm. I'll update tomorrow after I go shopping. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews. I love them. We passed seventy. I feel special. lol. Uhm anyways. Enjoy. It's another short one though, sorry. **

**

* * *

**

And that was the day that everything changed forever. Chad was dead. That rung in everyones ears that night. Everyone knew. Who really bothered to send out the message at 3 in the morning is nuts, but it got around fast. 'Everything happens for a reason'. Everyone seemed to start disbelieving that. There is no reason a 16 year old boy should die. He has so much forward to look forward to at that age. College, marriage, kids. Everything. Noone that young should be in a casket. Noone at that age should be laying in a hospital bed with gashes all over his body from a drunk driver. Noone deserves that.

Troy sat there on his bed. He avoided everything, including calls from Gabriella. He sighed as he threw his phone against the wall. "I'm such an ass." He said under his breath as he rolled over onto his side, facing away from the phone. The phone rang several times, and each time he'd wish it was the ringtone Chad set up for himself during preseason last year. Each time it was Gabi. Finally, after an hour the phone calls stopped. He heard the front door swing open. He didn't think anything of it. He heard steps coming up the stairs. He rolled over facing away from the door that held a girl being hesitant to open it on the other side. Gabi slowly opened the door to find Troy laying in his bed watching the rain pour down out of his window. She sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do.

She noticed he was crying. It tore her apart inside that he wouldn't let her help him. There was no choice, he was going to have to. She layed down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to go through this alone." She whispered in his ear. He entwined his fingers with the hand that was wrapped around him. He sat there for a while, thinking about if there was anything to say that would make things okay between the two. He turned around and faced her. She wasn't the normal Gabi who was always joking around, and even when she was upset she was still smiling. She was upset, and it actually showed. "I'm sorry." Troy mumbled as he hugged her. She rubbed his back, "It's okay". They sat there for a while until they both drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning. Gabi stayed with Troy the whole day. They spent the majority of the day in bed. They slept and talked alot. Mostly, they layed there and held eachother. Gabi was afraid to talk while Troy had nothing to say. Gabi knew exactly what it was like to have someone close to them die. She had to face it alone, with no friends and a mother who was just as depressed as she was. Not exactly the happiest bunch of a crowd. Troy didn't eat that whole day. He was looking ghostly white. He was still in complete shock. Gabi spent another night there.

The next day was the funeral. Gabi ran home and got changed in the morning and went back to Troy's house. He was sitting there in black dress pants and a grey dress shirt. He stared at the ground the entire time he was sitting down the stairs. He put his hand over Gabi's hand which was on her knee. She flipped it over and held his hand. They soon got up and went in the car. They drove to the funeral home. The Danforth's were sitting down. Mrs. Danforth was crying and Mr. Danforth did the same as he tried to comfort his wife. Troy sat there as he waited for his parents. He wasn't crying, but he was hurt. He couldn't believe it was happening. He stared at the wall the entire time. Soon Taylor and everyone came walking in. The whole basketball team was there, as was the cheerleaders and even Sharpay and Ryan. They soon walked into the room. Troy was holding Gabi's hand. He squeezed it tight as he walked in.

There it was. The casket. Troy couldn't believe Chad, his best friend, was lying in that casket. He didn't want to walk up to it. He hated funerals, especially open caskets. Troy walked up there with Gabriella. He layed down Chad's game jersey in the casket next to him. He sat there and stared at him. Tears started to cry, as did Gabi. He wrapped his arm around he and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there together in complete silence.

They walked to the back of the room, avoiding everyone. They watched as kids from their school and teachers walked up to the casket. Troy turned away. He hated being there, but he had to. It wouldn't be right if he wasn't. Gabi wrapped her arms around him. He cried into her shoulder. She tried comforting him by rubbing his back, but it didn't quite work. They watched people come and go.

Soon it was all over. Gabi and Troy went for a walk when they got home. Being stuck inside the house was no good for either of them. They walked around the street and to the park. They sat on a bench. The whole walk was silent, but they could read eachothers words by their actions. It was starting to get late. The stars and the moon lit up the New Mexico sky. They walked home and sat out on the bench in the garden. They looked at the stars. Somehow they seemed to spell out Chad's name. "Look." Gabi said pointing up at the sky. She traced the word 'Chad' into the air. "He's watching over us." She said. She looked at Troy who gave a faint smile and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

**aww poor troy. hope you guys liked it.**


	15. It's 11:11 & You Want To Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing x3  
Authors Note: Thanks guys for the reviews. I love them. Anyways ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Troy sat there and stared up at this ceiling. He rolled over on his side to glance at the clock. 11:11. He sighed.

11:11. The time when most girls are wishing for a miracle. Screw miracles. Everytime I'm with Gabriella I think it's a miracle that we met, and most importantly, moved to Albequerque. But now I guess I was just lucky. A miracle would have been Chad surviving. A miracle would be me not having to worry about my best friend being stuck in a cold hard ground tomorrow.

He called Gabi. Troy watched the clock roll over. 11:12.

The time when half of the girls are still making their wish, because they either A. couldn't decide what to wish for or B. thye are still wishing. They want it all don't they? My wish? I want my god damn best friend to be alive. I want him to be breathing. I want that drunk driver to rot in hell.

She picked up her phone after several rings.

"Did I wake you?" Troy asked, forgetting what he was doing.

"No. I can't sleep anymore." Gabi said, still sounding wide awake.

"Yeah, me neither. Do you want to go for a ride?" Troy asked looking outside.

Gabi nodded, then realized she was on the phone and that he could not see her, "I'd love to." She laughed at herself.

"I'll be at your house in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Gabi said faintly. She was upset. She hadn't gotten an 'I LOVE YOU' in the past few days.

Troy ran down the stairs. His dad was still up, reading the newspaper. "I can't be here any longer. I'm going for drive." Jack nodded, not looking up from the newspaper. Troy grabbed his keys and went outside. It was humid. He got in the drivers seat and drove to Gabriella's house.

The lights in her window signified to come out. She ran out in sweatpants and a hoodie, still in her slippers. "Nice shoes." Troy laughed as she got in the car. She looked down at the furry, red flipflops and laughed. She hit him upside the head playfully. Troy leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He smiled.

This made Gabriella slap happy. "I love you too." She grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his. He began to drive. He drove until he pulled over. Gabi looked around to find a playground. She laughed. Troy grabbed her arm and ran towards the swings, dragging Gabi along. He sat her down and began to push her. She laughed. He soon pulled her to a stop and began to tickle her. She struggled, but succeeded to escape his grip. She ran around the slide and such. He chased after her. And ofcourse, Troy being the allstar athlete that he is, caught up. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and swung her around. And just like the day in the gym after the practice that he missed, he was carefree. There was not a bad thought in his mind.

They got back in the car and Troy drove Gabi home. They pulled up to the driveway. Troy got out of the car to escort her but she stopped him at the car. He pinned her between his body and the SUV with one hand, and the other carressed her face. He kissed her. "Thank you so much." He said as he hugged her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you." Gabi said. "I love you too." Troy let Gabi go and she headed to the house. He waved bye to her and then drove off once she was completely inside the house.

He sat inside on his bed. He still couldn't sleep. School didn't start for another week and a half. He soon fell asleep an hour later. He woke up around 8, getting only 4 hours of sleep. He changed into black dress pants and a white dress shirt with some type of undescribable embroidery on it. He slipped on his shoes and drove off to Gabriellas house. She was standing in the doorway wearing a black skirt and a black dress shirt. She walked out to the car and climbed in. They held hands on the way to the cemetary.

The ceremony was depressing for everyone. They watched as their best friend was burried into the cold hard ground. The gang sat there together with their arms linked. Everyone cried. It was unreal. It was unbelievable. Troy clung on to Gabriella for dear life. He was the only thing keeping him going.

They walked out of the cemetary. "Did you know that we don't start school for another week and a half?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella. She nodded, still wiping away her tears. They got in the car and sat there. Troy looked around. "You know, we don't have to stay here." Troy said, looking around. "You're the one driving." Gabriella half joked under her tears. "No, I'm talking about Albequerque." Gabi looked confused. "I think we shoud go out of town. Camping, something. I just can't stand being here." Gabi smiled, "I'd love that."

They settled the deal with their parents. They were to go camping in Southern New Mexico for a few days. They eached packed a duffel full of clothing and a duffebag full of random stuff, such as smores and anything else they may need. Troy loaded the car up. He flung the tent in the back of his SUV. They waved goodbye to his parrents and drove off to Gabriella's house. She ran to her mother, kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed her duffel and Troy grabbed it from her, flinging it in the car. Troy waved goodbye to Karen and they both got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**Kind of short, but you know how that goes:) Just a filler of things to come! x3 thanks lovelies!**


	16. Simply Amazing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Authors Note: Kind of short, but the next part is half written, but it didn't really fit into this chapter. You'll see. Uhm. Thanks for the reviews. I love love love them. :) Keep reviewing! Uhm. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, where exactly are we going?" Gabriella asked as they finnished off their second hour of driving time. Troy put his pop bottle back in the holder, "It'd ruin the suprise if I told you." He smiled. Gabi rolled her eyes. She stared out the window. "Welcome to Arizona?" Gabi laughed, "Troy. How long is this drive." He laughed under his breath, "Its quite the bit of a drive." She laughed.

After many, many rest areas, fastfood places, and gas stations and about 10 hours, Troy pulled over. "Wow." Gabriella muttered to herself as she looked out the window. There were trees, but right beyond there was a beach. It led out to the Pacific Ocean. "If I hurry up and set up the tent, we can go watch the sunset on the beach." Troy smiled as he put the car in park. He climbed out and dug through the trunk. He pulled out the bag that contained the tent. He began to attempt, and Gabi laughed as she saw that Troy was struggling. She went and helped him, and with a matter of 20 minutes, it was set up. "How'd you learn to do that?" Troy asked, still confused on what they had done. "I used to go camping alot with my grandpa." She smiled. She dragged Troy by the arm and ran past some trees and into the sand. The beach waves were calm, but still existent. They watched the sunset together. The pinks, purples and yellows of the sky surrounded them.

"Wow." Gabi said as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. "Huh?" Troy asked as stared out to the open ocean. "It's just, I'm here with a beautiful sunset, ocean waves and you. Could life get any better?" She laughed as Troy wrapped his arm around her. They sat there for what seemed to be hours. They soon realized that the sky was now dark. The stars lit up the sky.

The couple ran back to their tent. Troy threw wood and paper into the round fire pit and threw a match in there. The fire was small, but big enough for the two. They wrapped a blanket around themselves and cuddled together next to the fire. "Thank you." Troy said as kissed Gabi on the cheek. "For what? You are the one that drove 13 hours nonstop." "Only because I love you." Troy said as he smiled at his girlfriend. Gabi breathed in the scent of cologne and a mixutre of pineapple and strawberries. She laughed. "What?" She shook her head. "WHAT?" Troy said, really confused. "I think we use the same shampoo." Troy laughed under his breath, "You are so weird." Gabi stopped laughing and glared at him. "In the most adorable way possible, may I add." Troy continued. Gabi looked at him, "That's what I thought." Troy looked at her. No laugh of anything? Troy was waiting for her to yell out just kidding but she looked out to the ocean. Troy quickly looked away. She practically jumped on him. "I'm just kidding! Geez!" He laughed. "Not cool." Gabi kissed him on the lips.

Troy put out the fire and grabbed the two sleeping bags and two pillows. He layed them out in the tent and went back for a second trip. Next he grabbed two duffel bags and a lattern. They turned it on and got changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. "Holy shit it's cold." Gabi said as she sat up. She got in Troy's sleeping bag and cuddled close to him, and then pulled the other sleeping bag ontop of the other one. "Wow. You're smart." Gabi laughed, "They didn't call me freaky math girl for nothing." Troy kissed the back of her neck. She jumped a little. She turned around and layed her head on Troy's shoulder. Soon Troy was asleep. Gabi laughed to herself as she reached over and turned off the lattern.

-----

Gabi woke up in the morning. She felt someone staring at her. She looked up at Troy who's eyes were close. Gabi began to be freaked out a little bit. She sat up and looked around from where she was laying and looked around. Someone pulled her back down, causing her to scream. "It was just me. Chill out." Gabi looked at him. "Not funny." She said as she hit him on the shoulder. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?" Troy asked her as he rubbed her back. She nodded with the faintest 'mhm'. He laughed, "We wouldn't last a day if we actually had to spend a day in the wilderness." Gabi laughed, "Speak for yourself."

Gabi looked around the tent. Troy's side was already messy. A little blue book laid underneath a shirt. "So you did take my advice?" Troy looked around. "What?" Gabi pointed to the journal, "You've been writing." Troy looked down, his cheeks were pink. "Troy, calm down. It's a journal. Almost everyone has one. Now, if it was pink and had flowers on it with a little lock, THEN I'd be worried." Troy laughed, "So, I guess you haven't seen my other one yet." Gabi looked at him and laughed. "Let me see it." "Excuse me?" "Your journal." Troy rolled his eyes, "No way." Gabi sighed, "Troy, if you didn't want me to see it, you wouldn't have brought it with you this weekend." He laughed, "Maybe I wanted to write." Gabi got up. Troy watched her as she pulled out a hair brush and a small compact. She put some makeup on and she put her hair into a ponytail. "Almost ready?" She asked as she slipped on a pair of shoes. Troy nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Ready." "You are probably the only person that could pull that off." Troy slipped on a pair of flipflops, "I know." He unzipped the tent. "Uh. Troy. What are we supposed to do about this?" He looked around. "What?" "The tent." Troy threw his headback. "Thank God you actually think. How about I run and go get us some breakfast, and you stay here." Gabi nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Gabi smiled and stood up to kiss him. "Love you." "Love you too."

As she heard the car pull away she searched through Troy's clothes in search for the journal. Bingo, she found it.

* * *

**Like I said, short. But the next part didn't really fit... x3 thanks darlings**


	17. Dirty Little Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! x3 Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been going to school, and dance, then home for a half an hour, then back to dance, then eat shower and on here. Haha. Anyways, Spring Break is coming up. I think I may end this, and debating whether what you guys want (another story completely different or a sequel) I'll do that. Enjoy!

* * *

Gabi turned pages of Troy's journal. She was astonished by not only how much Troy writes, but how much meaning and emotion surrounded his words. She carefully read over the sloppy handwriting that over the months she had grown to love. Everything about the journal screamed Troy Bolton. From the funny looking hearts that he makes, well attempts to make, to the scent of every page that came up beneath Gabi's nose as she turned each page. Caught up in his words that were written down on blue pen, she ignored her surroundings. She ignored the sound of a car drive up and even the unzipping of the tent door. She glanced over to the front of the tent where a very shocked, a very angry boyfriend stood, holding a bag of fastfood breakfast and two little bottles of orange juice. She threw the journal, hoping he didn't see it. _How fucking stupid am I? He seen me with it in my hands, and what do I do? I throw it and try to act like I didn't have it. Smooth Gabs. Real smooth._

Troy sat down with the bag and snatched the journal and hid it in the bottom of the bag. He grabbed a breakfast sandwich out of the McDonalds bag and tossed the bag over to Gabi. He stared down at his meal as he picked at it. "I'm sorry." Gabi said, now ashamed of what she had done. "You know, there was a reason that I didn't want anyone to read it." Gabi sat on the sleepingbags and unwrapped the paper covering the sandwich. "Why?" "Hm, well lets see Gabi. It's a journal. If I wanted people to read it, I would post it on my LJ or something." Troy said as rolled his eyes and continued to look down. "Well. Why not?" Troy sighed, "I'm a guy. Guys don't keep journals. Guys don't write poetry." He took a deep breath in, trying to hold back his anger. "It's not even the fact that you looked at it. You got me out of the tent just so you could." Gabi nodded, frowning. It wasn't the fake pouts that they used to do to eachother to get their way, but actual saddness.

Troy finnished eating and headed outside. He sat in a lawn chair and stared at absolutely nothing, debating whether he wanted to go back inside and apologize. He shook his head. _She's the one that went behind my back. Why do I need to apologize? _He sat there for a minute. _Because I love her. This is so fucking confusing._ He sat there. He laughed at himself for how stupid he was being. Gabi came out of the tent, in shorts and a teeshirt and sat down on his lap. She sat on one side and let her legs drape over the side of the chair. She kissed his cheek. "Forgive me?" Troy pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips. "So, do you?" Gabi asked. Troy laughed at her. "What?" Gabi asked, pouting, "Tell Me!" She squeeled. "Why don't I write it in my journal so you can steal it and make me go to McDonalds by myself." Gabi sat there, standing barefoot on the cold hard ground. She stared at him. He stood up and squeezed her so hard that her feet soon lifted off the ground, "Gabriella, chill." She laughed.

"Troy, but I have one tiny question." Gabi said as she sat on the beach underneath a towel. "Fire away." Troy said, turning to his girlfriend. "Do you mean everything you write?" He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Why else would I write it?" Gabi hugged him. "Maybe if you're lucky, you can read my journal." "It would only be fair." Troy said as he smiled.

They went back in the tent and Troy grabbed Gabi's journal out of her hands. "Well well well. So this is the day I finally get to see what you write books and books of." He laughed as he opened the light pink hardcover and flipped his fingers over pages and pages. The book was full, and to Troy's suprise, the first date was New Years Eve. In not even a year, she filled up a whole entire book. They went under the blankets and Gabi fell asleep as Troy read Gabi's journal by the light of the lattern that lit up the small tent.

January 1, 2006

Today was amazing day. Sometimes I think these are the days that describe why we live, and we find our true self. My mother made me go to this 'teen party'. I'm so glad I put down my book, okay she stole it, and went down the stairs. I met a boy. No, not just a boy. This Troy character got me to sing on stage, without saying a word to me. We sang that new song, The Start Of Something New. I actually sang. I was in the spotlight. Not even my mother or my best friend, if i had one, could make me do that. It was amazing. He was amazing. He's actually a really good singer. We talked for a bit, but I chickened out and left. He rambles. It's adorable. I think we almost kissed when the fireworks went off. Good thing, I mean, I don't want to have my first kiss with some kid I don't know. But I wish I would have. I guess I'll never see Troy ever again. That depresses me. I guess life can't always be good.

We're moving to New Mexico. I have to go to East High. It sounds like a big school. There has to be someone that I can be friends with. I'll keep me being smart on the down low. It's such a pain in the ass when people find out. They always want to copy off of me and crap. I hate it. Troy said he'd call me, but it's 6 and he hasn't called. I knew he was too good to be true. I was hoping maybe we could keep in touch and MAYBE we could even see eachother again. I guess not.

x3Gabriella

Troy laughed as he turned the page.

January 3, 2006

It's a small world, but an even bigger school. East High is huge. So many clubs, so many kids. There's a Scholastic Decatholan Team. There's one thing that I'm never doing again. Anyways. I'm sitting in homeroom, listening to this crazy creature 'Mrs. Darbus' talk, and I over hear someone talking about 'pink jelly'. The voice was so familiar. Then my phone rings. I almost died. Everyone pulled out their phones, including me. Guess who's calling? Troy. I was thinking about a big time change or something, and he doesn't know when to call or where I am. She took away my cellphone. I was crushed, I really wanted to talk to Troy, and ofcourse he calls during class, scoring me detention on the first day. As she took away the last kids phone I heard someone mummble 'way to go troy'. I look and there he is. I think my heart stopped a little. I thought he would blow me off after class to go hang out with this one kid with big hair, who was on the team with Troy. He plays basketball. I would have never guessed that from when I first met him. He didn't seem like a stuck up jock at all. Anyways, I walk out of class and he follows me. He shows me around the school... It was magical.

Besides that, the girl from the Scholastic Decatholan talked to me and asked me to join. I don't know how, but she found these papers of me from the newspaper. Whoever did that can die. After detention I called Katie. She had to move too. She didn't say where though. She had to leave. And I have to go. Life is amazing right now.  
x3Gabriella

Troy turned another page, hoping it was full of thoughts about him, just like his was for Gabriella.

January 4, 2006

I love how you can change drastically. I found Troy at FreePeriod today. He was watching auditions. Finally when she called the last time, I responded. I needed a pair to sing with. Troy volenteered, even though I knew he didn't want to. Instead of letting us audition like normal poeople, she has to go and pick on Troy for playing basketball. We didn't get to audition but we helped Kelsie pick up papers on stage. We sung 'What I've Been Looking For'. It's amazing. And guess who got a call back. Us! x3

-Gabriella

Troy laughed as he remembered that day. He flipped a few pages. Okay, alot of pages.

It is my sixteenth birthday today. Noone cares. Especially me. I kinda hope Troy calls. We haven't talked in a while. Maybe he won't. Maybe he forgot about me. Mom is calling me. Got to go.

Without a signature or anything, the entry was finnished. He turned the page.

I can't believe it. Troy came down for my sweet sixteen. He was standing in the doorway. Probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. I don't want to write alot because I want to go hang out with this loser. I love him. He's amazing.

x3 Gabriella

Troy laughed as he yawned. He set down the journal next to his and turned the lattern off. He pulled Gabriella close to him and ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck and slowly rubbed her back.. He smiled. _She thinks I'm amazing? She's the one that is unbelievable._ Troy thought as his bright blue eyes started to close.

Troy woke up. Gabriella was writing in her journal. Troy laughed, "You love writing." "As do you." She said pointing to the journal that was laying where hers once was. "I was reading it." Gabi laughed and set down the journal, "Find anything interesting." "Well, your name is in it about a zillion and four times if you haven't realized it yet." She kissed him on the cheek. "Well, that's no secret."


	18. Sweet Little Promises

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING  
Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of update. But it's now spring break, so... Yeah. Thanks for the reviews. It's short, but enjoy!**

* * *

The camping trip was short, only 3 days, but they got to know eachother alot more. The most important thing? The memories of the funeral vannished. The ride home was akwardly silent. Gabi was sleeping as Troy drove 11 hours. He swurved off the road a few times, tired and bored. When they got home it was nighttime. Gabi was dropped off at her house and Troy carried her bags up to her room.

"Gabi, David called a few times." Gabi's mom told her. She stopped in the hallway. She tilted her headback and sighed. Gabi's mom walked where the couple was standing and said 'Oh', as she didn't know Troy was standing there. He finnished carrying her bags into the room.

"So, who's David?" Troy asked, throwing her bag on her bed. "Troy it's not important." She said throwing down her purse. "No. Who's David." He said, grabbing her arm and looking her in the eyes. "Troy, stop being such an asshole." Troy became angry, with fears of Gabriella cheating on him rushing through his mind. "Who is he Gabriella?" That was it, she had to confess. The only time he says Gabriella is either A. When someone has to move, B. When someone dies, or C. Troy is about to have a heartattack. "Troy, I've got to go." And with that she hung up the phone. She wasn't ready to talk.

Several days passed, and Troy and Gabriella still weren't talking. It was tearing them apart, but Gabi couldn't say anything. Finally, on the first day of school Troy woke up extra early. He walked over to Gabriella's house just as she was walking out the door. She was dressed in blue jeans with a red Abercrombie Polo and red converses. "What are you doing here?" Gabi asked as she closed the door behind her. "I'm can't go in there without you." Troy said, holding out his hand for her to hold. She smiled, "Troy, can we talk about this after school?" Troy just nodded and entwined his fingers with hers.

School dragged on slowly. Troy sat there all during chemistry trying to figure out who David was. Then during Pre-Calc, he sat there on the verge of tears. This had been the first year Chad and Troy weren't in math together. Jason was there, but it was quiet. Noone wanted to talk, especially Troy. Lunch was silent. Everyone stared at the open seat where Chad used to sit. It wasn't like when Gabriella left, because they knew that it was only for a little while, but Chad was gone for good. It broke their hearts.

The end of the day approached, and Troy's heart was skipping beats. He found Gabi at her locker getting notebooks in, "I don't get you. The first day of school and you're bringing stuff home." "Advanced English will be the death of me." She laughed. "No way, first day and you have homework?" Gabi zipped up her bag and looked at Troy as she flung it over her shoulders, "I'm afraid so."

The walk was silent. Gabi wasn't ready to talk yet, but she knew if she didn't then their relationship would be in an akward position. That was the last thing Troy and Gabi needed. They reached Troy's house. They walked up to his room and sat on his bed. "So, who is this David?" Troy said, as calmly as he could be. "David... He's my real dad." Gabi said faintly as she stared at Troy's hand that was placed on her knee. "What about the one that died?" Gabi sighed, "That was my step-dad." "Then why did your Mom make such a big deal out of it when she found out I was there?" Troy asked staring at his hand. "I didn't want anyone knowing." "Why not?" "Troy, David's in prison. He calls us randomly. I haven't had the heart to talk to him." "Why's he in prison?" Troy asked looking at her. She looked up at Troy. "Jesus Christ." She said under her breath as she sighed. "What'd he do?" Troy asked. Gabi let out a deep breath, "He raped me." She stuttered.

Troy's eyes opened wide. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the forehead. "I'm sorry." Troy said, practically in tears. Gabi dug her nails into his back as she cried into his navy blue sweatshirt. "Don't tell anyone. Please?" She begged into his shoulder. "I promise." He responded, rubbing her back, "I promise."

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of lame. I'll update tomorrow.**


	19. Love Is Forever

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing!  
AuthorsNote : This is the last chapter guys! I have an idea for a new story, and I didn't really know where to go with this one... It's kinda short, but it wraps things up. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! Anyways, here is the very end of 'Waste of Time' Expect a new story later tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day was akward for the both of them. After school at Troy's house, when they are usually all over eachother, they kind of just sat there. When they finally hugged goodbye Troy watched where he put his hands. It was like she was porcelain, waiting to be broke. Gabi laughed at him, "Troy, what's wrong?" Troy was quiet, and he wasn't grabbing or tickling Gabi. He looked at the ground. "Troy, if it's about yesterday then I'm okay." Troy sat there, "How can you be okay?" Gabi wrapped her hands around his neck, "Troy. I trust you. I love you. And I know you won't hurt me." He still wasn't buying it. "Plus, look at before I told you. Everything was fine, and I wasn't afraid if you kissed me or touched me." She smiled at him and stood up on her toes to kiss him. He smiled, a faint smile, but it was exactly what she hoped for. They leaned in and kissed eachother. Troy walked Gabi to the house and kissed her once more. He was still afraid, but he knew that he wouldn't hurt her, and more importantly, Gabi knew that.

He went home and sat down. He loved this girl. He loved everything about her. She was strong, smart, beautiful, and they had an undying love for eachother. She was Troy's new hero. Not his parents like most kids would say, but his own girlfriend. He sat down in his chair and grabbed his journal. It was the last page. He grabbed a red pen and began to write.

It's amazing how much about this world I don't know. Especially about  
my own girlfriend. I had no idea about that. She had such a hard life.  
I mean, first her real dad, then her step dad dying, and then her mom  
and the whole drinking thing. I mean, I thought I had it rough, but  
that just blows me away. She's so strong. I can't believe she has the  
strength to be around a guy anymore. I feel so weird touching her  
now. She said she knows I won't hurt her, but still. It's... weird. She  
doesn't seem to care, but I do. I can't believe a guy could do that to  
her own daughter.

On a lighter note, yesterday was the first day in school. PreCalc  
was so depressing. First time without Chad being in my math class  
since sixth grade. I miss him. Jesus Christ, you know you're life is  
pretty messed up when your 'lighter note' is talking about your best  
friend who died. Gr, I still can't believe about Gabi. I'm going to go  
take a shower, maybe that'll help.

-Troy

-----

That was the last entry in that journal. Troy closed the journal and looked at his wife, who was asleep beside her. It was ten years later and everything had changed. He tossed the book on his sidetable. 'I miss it so much' Troy thought to himself. The old days; The gang, highschool, musicals, basketball and most importantly the no worries. He glanced at the clock, 11:11. But this time he had nothing to wish for. He had everything.

He heard whining from the next room. He sighed as he stood up. "I've got it." His wife mumbled from the opposite side of the bed. "Gabi, go back to bed. You've had a long day." Troy said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked across the hall to the bed room. The colourfull room lit up when Troy flicked the lightswitch. He found his three year old daughter sitting up in bed in her pink nightgown and her teddybear under her arm. He laughed under his breath. "Bad dream, Lexi?" Troy asked as he picked her and her teddy bear up. She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead. He carried her to the kitchen. "Milk?" He asked as he got out a carton from the fridge. She nodded and smiled. He poured a small glass of milk and looked at his daughter and smiled. She finnished up her milk. "Want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" She nodded once again as she got up from the chair. He put the cup in the dishwasher and picked up his daughter. Lexi reminded him so much of her mom. She was quiet, but when she spoke it was brilliant. She had her mothers eyes and hair, and fortunatly Troy's basketball skills.

"We have a visitor." Troy laughed as he entered the bedroom. He put her down as they went through the doorway. "Come here sweetie." Gabi said as she held up the covers and awaited her daughter to come crawling up. She ran up to her mother and crawled up to her mother. Troy smiled as he looked at the two people he loved more than life itself and turned off the lights.

**

* * *

**

**I wasn't really sure how I wanted to end it, because you can't really just leave it at junior year, so there it is. I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. Haha! Thanks guys!**


End file.
